


12 ways to say I love you

by Glowcloudwasright



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 12 ways to say I love you, F/F, it's fluff for now, lets hope it stays like that, will add more characters as I write, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowcloudwasright/pseuds/Glowcloudwasright
Summary: 12 stories revolving around Luz and Amity based on different ways to say I love you without actually saying it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 173
Kudos: 1593
Collections: Lumity, The Owl House





	1. You're really something, aren't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I saw this post with all these different ways to say I love you so I thought why not write something based around it for these adorable dorks. Hopefully I'll update soon but I'm determined to write something for each prompt. Hope you like it!
> 
> (Can't find the post right now but will link it soon)

“Maybe we should try a different spell." Amity said, eyeing the example illustration in her spell book with a raised eyebrow. 

The book explained the steps to make a powerful but rather simple wind spell, strong enough to lift about a witch's weight off the ground. However, Luz' tenth attempt at the spell could barely rustle the leaves around the two of them.

"No!" Luz said immediately, turning towards Amity. "You said this was one of the easy spells, if I can't get it right I'm never gonna be a good witch." If it wasn't for the adorable pout in Luz' face, the sadness in her tone would have made Amity's heart break. 

"Alright," The witch said with a reassuring tone. "Take a look at the instructions again; maybe one of the lines on the glyph is off."

Luz was starting to get frustrated at her failed attempts but she sure was no quitter. She eyed the page, skimming through the words that described how a regular witch would perform the spell and Luz made her best effort to translate the instructions to her unusual way of doing magic as best as she could. 

"Okay, this is it. This is the good one.” Luz said, determination shining in her eyes and a tight grip on the pencil she used to draw her glyphs. 

Luz' voice sounded so determined and eyed the target, a sack of blood apples provided by Eda, so sternly that Amity couldn't contain her surprised expression, her eyes focused on every movement of Luz' pencil on the paper. 

The human girl drew the last line of her glyph and took a deep breath. She touched the inscription with a steady hand, hoping this would be it. 

A sudden wind flew from the paper in her hand, moving her dark hair and uniform cloak despite the distance to it. The leaves in front of her created a small wind whirl that grew slowly, lifting along pebbles and branches from the ground. Luz smiled brightly and let out a giggle, not quite believing her eyes. 

From the side, Amity smiled too and let out a similar and very uncharacteristic giggle, which she didn’t even bother to hide, since all she could focus on was the human girl in front of her doing the impossible yet again. 

The wind hit the target with great force, rustling the surroundings of the sack before finally lifting it... About five centimeters off the ground. 

The spell wore off before the sack could have been lifted like the book described, making it fall back to the ground with barely any evidence it had moved on the slightest in the first place. 

Amity's shoulders dropped and a saddened expression drew on her face as she eyed the immobile target in front of her. She felt sad for Luz, they had been practicing for hours on end and she could tell Luz was tired, only for another attempt to fail. Holding her book tighter she turned towards Luz to say something. 

"Luz I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll-" Suddenly the witch’s words were cut short by a pair of scrawny arms wrapped around her body tightly. 

"Did you see that?! I'm so close!" Luz said, loosening her tight grip on the smaller witch only to grab her shoulders and look her in the eyes with the most excited smile. 

Amity was at a loss for words to say the least. Here she was, sulking about a deplorable attempt at something they had been working on for hours, but Luz was more determined than ever. She didn’t care how slow her progress was, she was happy nonetheless and even more excited than when they began, if that was even possible. The way Luz was looking at her like she had just made the scientific breakthrough of the decade made the young witch swoon, feeling her face get warmer with every second she stared into Luz' big brown eyes. 

Luz softened her expression almost to match Amity's surprise, hoping her tutor would agree on her excitement. Luz valued Amity’s opinion, not only because she was Hexside’s top student, but because she was a very important part of her life. Some unresolved tension and a raging crush none of them were willing to confess aside, Luz considered Amity one of her best friends and so did Amity, so the witch’s opinion on her spell meant a lot to her. 

"So? What do you think?" Luz asked, turning her head slightly to the side and a sheepish smile on her face. 

A blush crept on Luz face when she realized she was still holding Amity by the shoulders, but when Luz loosened her grip to let go, she was surprised to feel Amity's hand on top of her own, her blush deepening at the sudden gesture. 

"You're really something, aren't you?" Amity said finally, staring back into Luz eyes with a sweet smile. 

Luz couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the remark, embarrassed. If the way Amity was looking at her and the warmth of her hand on her own wasn't enough to make her blush, that comment was enough to make Luz' face be easily mistaken for a stop sign. 

Amity cleared her throat softly trying to get back her grip on reality. 

"That was great Luz." Luz beamed once again at the remark, throwing her hands up and letting out an enthusiastic squeal. 

Amity laughed at the childish, yet adorable display once again and started to walk away from the spot they were training on.

"Let's go get something to eat before we pass out, though."

Of course Luz didn't want to stop now that she was so close to get the spell right, but the sun was starting to set and the rumbling in her stomach was undeniable. Maybe she could postpone spell training if it meant having dinner with Amity. 


	2. Come here.

The monster bell rang, or rather screamed, throughout the school, signifying the end of the day for the students. And what a day it had been; or so Amity thought, as she retrieved some books from her locker, closing it with a tiresome sigh.

She wasn’t particularly fond of Mondays, she couldn’t even think of anyone that was, but this could easily qualify as her worst Monday ever.

From the second she woke up, exhausted from having stayed up past 3am to read the new Azura book, Amity knew this wasn’t going to be her day. Everything just seemed to line up perfectly against her, starting with a very distasteful prank from Ed and Em involving a paint bomb that ruined her Monday uniform and made her late for first period from having to go back to her room and change.

The uncharacteristic tardiness was enough to earn her a scolding in front of the whole class from one of her teachers and an irritating remark from Boscha about how she was starting to slip, probably because of hanging out with the human and the other “losers” so much. Amity made her best effort to ignore her and the snickering of the rest of her classmates and instead chose to focus on the teacher’s lesson. As the day got gradually worse, involving an explosive incident during potions class and a loose vampire rat that had somehow found itself on Amity’s locker from the beast track hall, Amity decided that trying to see the bright side to her day was futile.

To make matters worse, today was supposed to be Azura book club day, but Luz had to excuse herself early from school in order to help Eda with something back at The Owl House. Amity could tell she felt really bad about missing the meeting, so she simply swallowed her frustration and reassured Luz that they would have another meeting next week and that Eda probably needed her more that day.

By the time Amity reached the library to catch up on some schoolwork in her secret hideout a large wooden sign on the entrance mocked her yet again on that day, apparently the library was closed that day due to remodeling.

 _Well that’s just great._ Amity thought, pressing her head defeated against the closed towering doors and thinking about how she was going to have to enchant the lock on her bedroom door just to be able to get some work done with Ed and Em around the house.

Honestly, this day just couldn’t get any worse.

Amity decided it was best to avoid going back home until it was absolutely necessary, doesn’t matter that it would probably set her back on her schedule. Instead, she decided to stroll through Bones Borough to see some of the stands. Slight disappointment crossed her face as she remembered that Luz wouldn’t be at the market that evening because of whatever was happening at the Owl House. 

But oh well, she could still get some apple blood ice cream or something. Anything to lift her spirits from the day she was having.

Amity strolled through the market, eyeing the various stands and the merchandise in each of them absentmindedly, until a loud crash snapped her out of her trance. It sounded like some idiot had made the tower of screaming oranges on the nearby fruit stand come down, at least someone was having as much of a bad day as her.

Looking back at the scene, Amity recognized the idiot in question.

It was her idiot, Luz.

Well, not _her_ idiot per se, but an idiot she was fond off.

Cutting the ridiculous thought before it made her blush even harder she ran towards Luz who was apologizing profusely to the angry stand owner. To help her avoid any further confrontation, Amity took advantage of the crowd that had started to gather to either steal some oranges or stare at the scene and grabbed Luz by the arm, dragging her far away from the stand through the crowd.

Luz had barely any time to register the hand on her arm dragging her along, but immediately recognized the mint green tone of Amity’s hair.

“Oh, hey Amity!” Luz said, cheery as if she wasn’t about to get hexed by an angry stand owner.

“You just can’t stay away from trouble, ca you?” Amity said. All seriousness from her tone erased by the smile on her face.

“That pyramid wasn’t structurally sound on the first place.” Luz argued. “Anyway, I just needed a few things for Eda before going back to the Owl House.” Luz commented, once they fell back on a comfortable walking pace.

“Right, how are things there?” Amity asked, thinking that she couldn’t be any vaguer, but she wasn’t sure herself what even happened at the Owl House on a regular day.

“Honestly? It’s been a crazy day.” Luz said, rubbing her neck pensively. “But we’ve had worse.”

“Huh, I can relate.” The words escaped Amity’s lips before she could give them any thought, but now it was too late to put on a tough front. Her saddened expressions gave it away.

“Come here.” Luz said suddenly, putting the bags she was carrying on the ground and opening her arms towards Amity.

Amity simply eyed the display, with a confused expression and a fair dose of second hand embarrassment from the looks of passerby creatures. 

“Uh…What are you doing?” Amity asked.

“You look like you need a hug, come here!” Luz then took a step towards her a wrapped her arms around the witch.

She wasn’t sure about what Luz was doing exactly or what a “hug” could be, but she had seen her doing the same with Willow, Gus and even a very reluctant Eda before, so Amity simply stood still, relaxing into Luz’ arms, trying not to let her mind wander into thinking about how nice it felt or how Luz smelled of lemons and pine cones, also, a hint of screaming orange?

Whatever Luz had done to her, Amity suddenly felt lighter, like her troubles had been suddenly lifted and her day didn’t seem so terrible anymore.

“Feeling better?” Luz asked, and Amity tried not to look too disappointed at the sudden distance between them.

“Much.” Amity admitted, rubbing the back of her neck and lowering her gaze to hide the blush on her face. She could swear she saw the same blush on Luz’ face right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Luz is her idiot, just saying


	3. Sit next to me?

This was going to be the best day ever!

Or it would be, if Luz had listened to her alarm and woke up on time.

Luz was suddenly awake by a much more prominent sound, the voice of King and Eda fighting over breakfast.

“Mortal! Release the last pancake!”

“No way in hell you bottomless pit, you already ate four!”

Luz jumped up from her make do bed and started putting on her Hexside uniform as fast as possible, muttering an array of curse words her mom would have grounded her for.

On a normal day Luz made her best efforts to get to school on time, maybe chat with her friends or explore the enormous halls, but today was no ordinary day. Today was supposed to be her first Hexside field trip, which made her tardiness even more worrisome.

Back home, Luz hated field trips, they were usually pretty boring and the scarce times they went somewhere cool, like the aquarium, she always got in trouble for simply feeding her curiosity. And occasionally fall into the fish tanks to take a closer look.

The worst part was probably the bus ride there and back, mostly because Luz never had anyone to sit with. Most people avoided her, or went the extra mile to make fun of her.

Luz snapped out of her reminiscing once she checked her phone. She was now very, very late.

“Eda!” She ran out of her room towards Eda, who was still battling with King for the last pancake.

“Hey, what are you still doi-“ Eda tried to ask, until Luz grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

“I need you to give me a ride to Hexside! I can’t miss the bus again!” Luz pleaded, followed by her best puppy eyes.

Eda agreed to take Luz to school on her staff, barely having understood a word Luz had said because of her rush. She immediately regretted it when Luz dragged her out of the house before she could even have a sip of her coffee.

Luz was anxious the whole ride, no matter how fast it was. She knew if she missed the bus like that time with the grudgeby game she would miss the trip, she didn’t even knew were her class was going so it wasn’t Eda could drop her off there.

Luz sighed in relief as she saw there were still some buses preparing to leave at the front door of Hexside.

“thankyousomuchEdabyeIloveyou.” Luz yelled, hopping down Eda’s staff and making a run for the buses.

Eda didn’t even pretend to understand what her apprentice had tried to say, not that it mattered, since Luz had already reached the buses. Those lanky nerd legs could really run when they wanted to.

“I’m here! I’m here.” Luz wheezed, completely out of breath to the abominations teacher.

“You’re late Miss Noceda.” He replied, eyeing the human girl as she tried to catch her breath.

“I know, I’m really sorry. Can I still go on the field trip?” The teacher simply sighed.

“Your bus already left, Miss Noceda. But I suppose you could come along with us.”

Luz beamed at the answer, containing the urge to throw her fists in the air.

“Just pair up with another student. We’re using the buddy system, so we hopefully have fewer disappearances as last time.” Luz could have fairly been scared of the teacher’s comment about disappearing students, but as she looked around, a different type of fear made her shiver.

Everyone seemed to already be paired up with a friend; Luz didn’t even recognize anyone from that track. And to make matters worse, anyone Luz approached seemed to avoid her instantly, either offering some lame excuse to not be paired with her or just walking away.

 _It’s gonna be just like back home I guess._ Luz thought, turning her saddened expression to the ground.

Maybe if she had made it there in time she could have been paired up with some of the people she met at her classes, or if she had managed to get in time with the botanical magic track she could have easily pair up with Willow, or the Illusions track where she could have searched for Gus. Hell, even if it was the Abominations track maybe she could have searched for Amity.

_Nah, Amity is so popular, she probably was already paired up._

“Luz?” Speak of the devil. The familiar voice of the same witch she was thinking about made Luz turn around.

“Amity? What are you doing here? This isn’t your track.” Luz asked, confused as to why the witch who was always on time was still at school grounds.

“Well, I could ask you the same.” Amity said, crossing her arms.

“I asked you first, though.” Luz said, smiling. She didn’t really want to admit she had overslept and come off as uninterested.

Besides, this new playful dynamic she had managed to develop with Amity was way more fun. Amity huffed at Luz’ response, or rather lack thereof, but Luz still managed to see the little smile on her face.

“As top student it is my duty to help with the field trip logistics and organization.” Luz listened pensively, now even more embarrassed to have over slept. “Also, Principal Bump gives me extra credit for it.”

“Ooooh, that’s cool.”

Both of them fell into an awkward silence once they realized most people around them were already boarding the bus.

“Hey, Luz?” Amity said, turning towards the line of students with Luz. She seemed... nervous?

“Yeah?” The human girl answered.

“Sit next to me on the bus? I don’t have a partner yet, since I was so busy with everything else.” Amity gestured vaguely at the list of students in her hand.

Luz was surprised at first, not really believing that the most popular witch at Hexside (and the cutest, in Luz’ opinion) didn’t have a partner for the field trip yet.

“Uh, sure. I’d like that.” Luz answered, blushing slightly. She still couldn’t believe the situation, but she wasn’t about to pass the opportunity.

This field trip wasn’t going to be anything like the ones back home, and Luz couldn’t be more excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is excited about the promo??!?! I can't wait for the new episode tomorrow so i finished this chapter early. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Try this. It’s my favorite.

No one can ever anticipate what an evening at The Owl House would be like, not even its inhabitants, but having a Blight of all people over was something new. Amity never imagined either she would end up having so much fun with a wanted criminal, some sort of spawn from the demon realm, a sentient house and a human. If anyone were to describe the situation to her a few months prior, she wasn’t sure she would have even laughed, because it sounded so absurd for a Blight, for _Amity_ Blight at that to be in that situation.

But when Luz invited her to have dinner with her and the rest of her… family? Roommates? Crime partners? Well, Amity wasn’t sure about the exact nature of their relationship, beyond Luz being Eda’s apprentice, but it was sweet, so of course Amity accepted the invitation.

The feeling around the house was so different from the one back at her home, or so Amity thought. First of all, the piles of various magical and human artifacts that towered almost every wall of the house were very hard to miss, but what struck Amity the most was the noise. Her house was usually quiet, unless Ed and Em were in the mood to test some pranks on their unsuspecting younger sibling. Here at the Owl House was rather hard to miss the high pitched screams of King, the rather obnoxious voice of the Owl thing that guarded the door (who was later introduced to her as Hooty), Eda’s snarky remarks or Luz’ attempts at calming any of the afford mentioned noises (or sometimes contributing to them herself).

It was chaotic to say the least, but it was also fun. 

While preparing dinner all together, another important distinction from her own home, Amity’s cheeks were hurting from laughing so hard at the adorable creature named King covered in flour, Eda’s stories from her many adventures and the tricks she added with her magic to the whole process, not to mention Luz’ adorable attempts at getting both of them to not make a mess, not that she was any better. 

“And that was the last time we babysat demons! Well, until the Bat Queen came along and Luz ditched us.” Eda nudged Luz with her elbow at the memory, Luz shooting her a sheepish grin remembering how fast she ran out of The Owl House when the bat babies started crying.

“I think I’d like to hear that story too.” Amity said through a smile, this couldn’t be the same vicious Bat Queen from the stories, right?

“You’ll have to come by more often then, kid.” Eda shot the young witch a wink and Amity didn’t know exactly why she tensed up at those words. Thankfully, the attention was drawn away from her.

“Hey Eda, did you get me the plantains I asked you for?” Luz asked. She turned around to put on an old apron that by the looks of it, it hadn’t seen much use until Luz arrived.

“Oh your weird vegetables? Yeah, they are next to the fridge.” Luz beamed in excitement and went to get the mysterious items.

“Actually, they’re fruits!” Luz explained.

The food, that apparently was a fruit and not a vegetable, looked strange, like nothing they might have at the Boiling Isles. Long, about a foot’s length, yellow with brown spots all over.

“Humans sure have weird fruit.” King voiced Amity’s thoughts, eyeing the strange food in his little paws.

And well, Luz couldn’t really argue with that, they had nothing like them at the Boiling Isles. Trust her, she had looked. So she had asked Eda weeks ago if it was possible Owlbert could grab some for her on one of his trips to the human world for trash. Sorry, treasures.

It took a while to find some that hadn’t gone bad, but when Eda finally found a good bunch, Luz beamed in excitement.

“What’s so good about those anyway?” Eda asked, finishing cutting up some vegetables.

“Because we can make pIátanos fritos! I make them with my mom all the time back home.” Luz explained, although her following rambling was mostly ignored by Eda and King.

Amity, on the other hand, moved closer to Luz and kept pensively listening to the human girl talk about the many different ways to cook the fruit, frying them being probably the easiest and the only one Luz had mastered so far.

Luz peeled the strange fruits with the ease of an experienced chef and began slicing it at an angle.

“Wanna try?” Luz suddenly asked, snapping Amity from the trance watching the human girl at work had caused her.

“I’ll probably just butcher them.” Amity lifted her hands defensively. Luz seemed so sure with each slice and Amity well, she rarely set foot in her own kitchen if only to grab an occasional snack.

“C’mon! It’s easy, I’ll show you.” Luz wasn’t about to take no for an answer, and grabbing Amity by her hand began explaining to her the cutting technique her mom had thought her years ago.

To no one’s surprise, Amity sucked at it. Her slices were either too thin or too thick and she nearly cut her finger, Luz’ finger and somehow also King’s tail in the process. She couldn’t be more embarrassed at that moment, her face red like the tomatoes Eda had begun to dice a few moments ago.

Then Luz’ laughter made her tense some more, until she noticed it wasn’t a mocking or sarcastic laugh she was used to hear from the twins, it was that sweet and dorky laugh Luz always let out whenever she was having fun. This helped Amity ease a little, but now her blush was much more apparent.

“Okay, you’re no Gordon Ramsey. But these are not so bad.” Luz reassured her.

“I have no idea who that is but thanks.” Amity may not understand about half of the things Luz referenced most of the time, but she took the compliment as a win after such disastrous attempt at cooking.

In no time the oil was boiling in a pan by the fire and so Luz placed each plantain slice inside them until the pale yellow fruit began turning golden. This caught King and Eda’s attention, only for a moment before Luz explained it wasn’t actually gold but the sugar inside the fruit caramelizing. Now that caught Amity’s attention.

After some light conversation and more banter from Eda and King, dinner was mostly ready, and the plantains were coming out of the boiling oil, Luz placing them on a small plate on top of each other. 

“Wanna try one?” Luz turned to ask Amity, who was setting some things at the table.

“Shouldn’t we wait for dinner?” Amity asked, confused since she thought the plantains were supposed to be accompanied with whatever Eda had cooked.

“Nah I always steal a few while my mom and I cook.” Luz explained, although the main reason was because she just couldn’t wait a second longer for Amity to try them.

“Wait.” Luz stopped herself before handing Amity the fork with an impaled fried plantain in it, turning around to grab the sugar container from the counter. Then she proceeded to sprinkle some sugar on top of it like some sort of pastry. “Try this. It’s my favorite.”

Luz finally handed the fork to Amity, who accepted it with slight confusion and a blush on her face. She thought these were supposed to be dinner food, by nature savory, so why sprinkle sugar in it? Besides, Amity didn’t have much of a sweet tooth. However, all of that was forgotten the moment Luz said this was her favorite food. Now Amity couldn’t wait to try them.

Giving the food a cautious bite the young witch began munching on the surprisingly soft fruit, as the savory flavor quickly took a sweet turn. Amity might have never seen a fruit like that in the Boiling Isles, but she had definitely never tried anything like that in her short life.

“Luz, this is amazing!” Her usual poise was broken when her eyes grew big like plates and began munching on the food quicker.

Luz gave her an excited giggle and Amity swore there was a gleam in her eyes. 

“Hey, I want some too!” The brief moment was interrupted by King entering the kitchen, demanding the same contraband taste test as Amity. Of course Luz obliged with a sweet laugh, and handed King and Eda each a fork with a slice of plantain on it.

“Not bad, kid.” Eda said, trying to maintain her usual cool, although she launched after the plantain plate right before King, fighting about who got the most golden or crispier “tajada”, as Luz’ called them.

Amity couldn’t help the uncharacteristic giggle that left her mouth at the sight.

“Don’t worry.” Luz said, emerging from behind her with another smaller plate of tajadas. “I fried some extra in case this happened.” 

Amity shot her a grin with a raised eyebrow, surprised that Luz had anticipated this to happen. Nonetheless, she grabbed one of the tajadas from the plate and ate it without saying a word, these might be one of Amity’s new favorite foods.

“Leave some for me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know platanos fritos with sugar is a controversial choice but I love them and i feel like Luz would too, because she seems to have a serious sweet tooth. Nonetheless, tajadas are the best.


	5. If you do it, I’ll do it.

Luz and Amity didn’t share that many classes at Hexside, even after Luz transferred from the potions track to, well, every single track. However, the few classes they did share were always amazing.

Luz enjoyed sneaking glances and little notes to Amity in class that made her laugh and Amity enjoyed when Luz made her questions about the subject and rambled for hours about how cool it all was.

There was one class, however, that wasn’t as enjoyable, mainly because they also shared it with Boscha and Skara. After everything that had happened with Willow things changed, a lot. Amity didn’t allow them to pick on Willow anymore, or pick on anyone for that matter if she was around, but it puzzled Luz how she still kept hanging around them from time to time. Amity seemed bored out of her mind and sometimes flat out annoyed when it happened, but she was still there with them.

This was also the only class where Amity didn’t sit next to Luz, but Luz always tried to push the thought out of her head. Why would she care if Amity didn’t sit next to her every class? Why would she care that she missed making her laugh and asking questions? She didn’t care about that, obviously, she cared about Amity but as a friend.

Luz pushed the tedious thoughts out of her mind as she walked to class; she didn’t need that right now.

“Alright students, settle down.” The teacher called, as Luz made her way to her seat.

In the front desks were Amity, Boscha and Skara, but clearly only one of them was paying the teacher any attention.

“Today we’ll be learning about the Canis Infernum Terrifyus species, or hellhound as it is commonly known.” Some students beamed in excitement, mostly the ones in the beast keeping track. Some growled in annoyance, but Luz as excited and ready as ever.

Canis and hound probably meant adorable little puppies, probably even like King!

“And what better way to learn about these amazingly terrifying creatures than to visit Hexside’s very own hellhound!” The teacher said excitedly and most of the expressions around the class transformed.

Hexside had a reputation of being not only one of the best schools in the Boiling Isles, but to also house some of the most ancient magical relics, so of course it needed a state of the art security system. In the Boiling Isles, this meant having the most vicious of creatures to guard it.

The students reluctantly made their way out of the classroom, following their teacher to the old stairs to the school’s catacombs. Why the school even needs catacombs? Luz couldn’t help but wonder.

Her thoughts shifted once she saw a glimpse of teal hair walking alone, close to the teacher at the front of the group of students, and so Luz rushed to the front to say hi to Amity. She hoped her classmates didn’t mind the accidental shoving and pushing.

“Hey Amity!” Luz called, nearly tripping face first when she tried to snake between two huge students from the construction track.

“Hey Luz.” The witch greeted back, and her bored expression quickly relaxed.

“So, are you excited we get to see some puppies today?” Luz asked, clasping her hands together, still imagining some sort of demon like puppy that guarded the school.

“Puppies, Luz?” Amity asked, raising an eyebrow and confused at the human girl’s very apparent misperception.

“Yeah, that’s what Canis means, right? Dogs? Don’t tell me I had that wrong on the test…” Luz said. Maybe it was kittens then?

“Uh Luz, have you ever seen a hellhound before?” Amity asked and Luz scratched her chin to try and recall her many encounters with magical creatures.

“I don’t think so, no.” She concluded. “But they are probably just like King, right? Only taller. The little guy has such stubby legs.” Luz squealed remembering King’s adorable tiny limbs.

“Not exactly…” Amity trailed off, opening her Introduction to Demonic Creatures book and showing Luz the entry on hellhounds.

Luz quickly skimmed through the text and into a very graphic and detailed illustration of a hellhound ripping apart a piece of meat that vaguely resembled a leg.

“Oh.” She muttered, now understanding her classmates’ concerns.

“Yeah, oh.” Amity said, eyeing the illustration herself and shuddering. “But I’m sure we won’t get too close to the hound, it’s pretty dangerous anyway.” Amity assured her, she seemed to be the calmest student around any way and Luz trusted her.

“Yeah, haha. I’m sure the teachers wouldn’t allow that.” Luz said, sweating bullets when she remembered that time she saw a couple of teachers hyping up a fight between two small kids.

The descent into the school catacombs was tedious and due to the poorly lit stairs, rather dangerous, but it seemed to take everyone’s mind off the vicious guard dog for a while. Everyone’s mind except Luz’.

When they finally reached the catacombs they were barely able to see a thing, so several students casted different fire or light spells. Luz was thankful to have learned that one at least, casting her own light sphere out of a sheet of paper.

Amity smiled once she saw the peculiar glyph turn into a light sphere, still mesmerized by Luz’ way of doing magic.

A low growl snapped Amity back to reality. Then out of the darkness a pair of blood red eyes shined, and then two more pairs and then 3 sets of shiny sharp fangs.

The vicious three headed hellhound charged towards the students and several screams of terror were heard, Boscha even went pale and nearly fainted on the spot. Luckily, the creature had been chained down and couldn’t move more than a few meters away from the teacher.

“Alright students!” The teacher turned back to the group of scared teenagers, way more eager than he should have. “We’ll take turns to inspect the creature and make sure to log it’s characteristics into your bestiaries, okay?” 

The students answered with a choir of reluctant “yes, sir” before dividing into pairs, mostly maintaining a safe distance until the teacher shoved them in front of the beast. Literally, shove them as they found out from the first group who nearly caught a bite from one of the heads of the hellhound. 

Luz stood in place, backing up until her back collided with the cold stone walls, yelping at the contact.

“Pffft, look at the dumb human. She’s shaking.” Boscha said, pointing her thumb back at Luz and laughing.

Skara and a couple other people joined on the laughs, which made Amity almost growl like the hellhound in front of them.

“Bold words for someone who nearly fainted twice today.” Boscha’s face grew red at the comment and even redder when the group of kids started to snicker at her.

Amity turned around to walk away, having had enough of them for the day. She spotted Luz on the far back of the mass of students, with her back still pressed against the walls of the catacombs. Boscha was right, she was really shaking.

“Luz? Everything okay?” Amity suddenly asked her, startling her a little.

“Sure! Of course. Why would I be nervous to have a teacher that seems like wants to feed us to a giant Cerberus…” Luz answered her voice cracking and starting to sweat again.

Amity placed a hand on Luz’ shoulder. If she shared her concerns, she wasn’t really showing it. But despite being as scared as her classmates, probably even more, she wanted to make sure Luz was okay.

“Haven’t you faced the Slitherbeast and even the Bat Queen before? Thought you’d be sort of used to this kind of stuff by now.” Amity said, offering her a small smile.

She actually believed this would be easy as pie for Luz, considering her long string of “shenanigans” as she described them sometimes. The few times Amity actually had been there to lend a helping hand on those situations Luz always seemed so calm and collected. Amity wondered just how many times Luz had been in this same situation but had been almost forced to soldier on for the sake of her friends.

“Yeah well, it was never on purpose. Contrary to general belief, I actually try to avoid situations like this.” Luz explained, a little more relaxed but still eyeing the hellish creature.

“If it’s any consolation, I’m pretty scared too.” Amity admitted. Luz turned towards her then.

Amity seemed so cool and poised at that class, at every class really. She never seemed like she struggled to understand a topic or even doubted to face a new challenge, but here she was, and it was at that moment Luz noticed Amity was shaking too.

Most students had already taken their turn to take a closer look at the hellhound, which meant they couldn’t keep stalling for much longer. Luz took a big gulp once she caught a glimpse of the creature’s sharp teeth again.

“Tell you what.” Amity said suddenly. “If you do it, I’ll do it.”

Luz stopped shivering the moment she heard those words. Had she even heard correctly? Now she couldn’t really tell, since Amity was looking right into her eyes and that golden shimmer always made her brain short circuit a little.

Luz opened her mouth to say something; anything would have worked really if her brain decided to cooperate.

“Next group!” The teacher’s voice interrupted them, and Luz settled on the fact that for the first time in her short life she was sort of speechless.

After all, Amity was inches away from her, with her hand on her shoulder and offering support with the kindest smile Luz had ever seen. Amity seemed kinder these days, happier even.

Luz gave the hand on her shoulder a light squeeze as if to take up on the young witch’s offer, which Amity acknowledged with a small grin, and so, hand in hand they walked up to the teacher for their turn at the assignment, clasping tightly to their notebooks and even tighter to the other’s hand.

Snickering and whispers could be heard from the students around them, but neither of them cared, they both suddenly felt braver and ready to face any monsters they threw at them, be it demonic dog creatures or a group of teenagers, not that any of them knew which was worse.

Because Luz made Amity feel brave, even if she didn’t know she did the same for Luz.

**Bonus:**

“Who’s a widdle guy? Who’s a widdle guy? You are, and you, and you too! Yes you are!” Much to everyone’s surprise, Luz was petting the vicious hellhound in no time, while the creature wagged its tail and snuggled its three heads to every side of Luz.

“You really can befriend anyone, can’t you?” Amity commented, eyeing the adorable display with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Will Luz ever stop surprising her?

“Maybe not _everyone._ But I can always try for a cute little doggy!” One of the hellhound’s heads gave Luz an affectionate lick, which end up getting Luz soaked in its saliva and groaning with disgust.

Amity couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her mouth right then, covering her mouth with her hand and taking even more notes in her notebook. How many textbooks actually taught that hellhounds liked belly rubs and baby talk? Maybe she could write her own.

“You know, any friend of mine is a friend of yours too.” Luz said, with a mischievous smile.

“Luz… Don’t you dare.” Amity warned, having read Luz expression right then and not liking it one bit.

“Get her, Sprinkles!” Luz commanded the hound with a huge smile.

Amity squealed in response when the gigantic hellhound charged towards her and started snuggling her and licking her much like it was doing with Luz a few moments ago, soaking her in saliva too.

Amity groaned in disgust, but once she saw Luz chuckling like a little kid from her side she couldn’t help the smile that crept on her face. Maybe being covered in hellhound drool was worth it if she could listen to that laugh.

“You named them Sprinkles?” Amity managed to ask while rubbing the creature’s middle head to calm them down.

“I think it suits them!” Luz said, joining Amity on petting their new friend.


	6. It reminded me of you.

Luz was still adjusting to life in the Boiling Isles. The weird holidays and customs, the colorful inhabitants and the wide array of dangerous creatures looming at every corner, but one of the things Luz struggled with the most was their calendar. Sure, it wasn’t that hard to understand at first but when the little squares on the almanac became circles, diagonals and loopty loops, Luz decided to give up on trying to keep up with time the way they did on the Isles and trust Eda when some day was a holiday or important date. She also made sure to double check that information with Willow and Gus.

This became slightly easier once she started attending Hexside, even after a couple of days when she made the walk to school only to find it closed because “everybody knows today is Blargen Day” or some other weird excuse.

This week, however, her friends gave her a heads up before the weekend. That upcoming week would be sort of the Boiling Isles’ equivalent of spring break, giving all students a week free of classes. Luz didn’t really like missing classes, but a short break was long overdue, especially after the homework overdrive she had to endure after joining every track at school.

She looked forward to practicing new spells, hanging out with King, grabbing some apple blood downtown with Willow and Gus…

Eda, however, had other plans. Since Luz would be less busy during the week she thought that a little field trip was appropriate, to find some ingredients for one of her potions that only grew during that time of the year far away on the other side of the Isles.

So, yeah, Luz wouldn’t be able to see her friends or practice new spells, but going away with King and Eda was always fun, not to mention the opportunity to explore new corners of the Isles.

After a long way up north on Eda’s staff, they finally reached their destination. Some sort of country side by the base of a tall mountain. The weather was much more comfortable and spring like than at The Knee, which King appreciated since his afternoon naps were about to be even more comfy by the sun light. Owlbert flew around them, hooting happily at all the fresh air and flying space he had.

Luz on her part was fascinated by the beautiful wild life surrounding them; so many plants and flowers in shapes and colors incomparable to those of the human world and beautiful multicolored bug-like creatures that fluttered around them. There was always the occasional “don’t touch that, It might kill you” from Eda, but Luz had quickly caught up with which species were dangerous and which weren`t.

Eda taught her all about the different uses for each plant they foraged, from medicinal to… well, the exact opposite. Some even worked as power ups for Eda’s curse’s elixir, allowing her to go for longer periods of time without needing to drink the elixir. On the lighter side, there was one particular flower that turned King’s tail into something that resembled a feather boa, tickling the poor guy awake form his nap and earning Eda and Luz a good chuckle.

One day they walked slightly farther away from their camp to look for a particular flower. Based on the illustration on Eda’s botanical magic book, Luz knew she had to look for a plant that sort of resembled a lavender flower, but much more fluffy and teal, instead or the pastel purple color she was used to.

After a while, by the side of the mountain they found a whole bunch of them, growing in a meadow protected by the shadow of the mountain.

“Eda, they’re beautiful!” Luz said excitedly, keeping her eyes on the bunch of flowers that resembled a mint green cloud.

“Yeah, I guess they’re kinda cute. But they’re also super rare, so make sure to grab as many as you can.” Eda instructed, cracking her knuckles before drawing a spell circle and get to work.

Luz hurried to the flowers, containing her desire to jump on top of them like some kind of fluffy blanket, knowing that could damage the flowers. She limited herself to pick them one by one, making sure to follow Eda’s instruction and not damage them.

After a while Luz was lost in the task, growing used to the pollen the flowers left on her clothes and hair.

And then she saw it, one particular flower that stood out amongst the others. This one wasn’t teal all the way like the ones around it, but a beautiful auburn brown that faded into a light teal. It almost reminded Luz of…

“Amity.” She muttered, delicately reaching for the flower.

“Hey, Eda!” Luz called for her mentor, still not able to take her eyes off the flower.

“What’s up, kid? Found another one of those rainbow bugs? Remember not to touch them or I won’t be able to turn your fingers back to normal.” Eda reminded her, although the first time a bug incident happened Luz had found little to no problem to have her fingers dyed like a rainbow.

“No, it’s not that. I found this flower.” Luz showed her mentor said flower, not daring to pluck it just in case.

“Meh, it just means it hasn’t completely bloomed yet. It’s basically useless.” Eda made a dismissive gesture with her hand, turning back her attention to the entirely teal flowers.

“So…” Luz trailed off, rocking on her feet. “Can I keep it?”

“Uh? Sure, why not. Just make sure to not fill the tent with pollen, or King’s sneezes are gonna keep us awake all night.”

“Sí, Capitán!” The human girl made a salute motion to thank her mentor.

At any other time Luz would have melted at the thought of King’s adorable kitten-like sneezes, but right now her attention was fully focused on the beautiful flower. Luz delicately plucked it out with a spell Eda had taught her to maintain them healthy for longer, so they were still useful when they returned to the Owl House.

_I’m gonna miss you getting us in trouble for the week._

Those were the last words she heard from Amity that Friday before leaving for her botanical endeavor, and just like it had happened that Friday, Luz failed to suppress the blush that crept on her face.

“Hey kid! It’s getting late, let’s go back!” Eda called, waving for Luz to follow her back to camp.

“Coming, Eda!”

“Gonna give the pretty flower to the pretty girl~” Luz sang to herself the rather cheesy tune like she had been doing since she left the Owl House, gripping tightly to the flower in her hand that still looked as beautiful as the day she plucked it.

Luz was making her way down to Bones Borough, the same Sunday afternoon she had returned from her trip with Eda and King. She and Amity had agreed to meet there and catch up, with the excuse of Amity wanting to return a book Luz had lent her. They could have probably waited until Monday at school, but neither witch nor human wanted to wait a second longer to see each other again.

After a short while scanning through the crowd Luz spotted the familiar teal color of the witch’s hair. Looking down at the flower in her hand Luz smiled even wider, noticing the teal tone and auburn core was almost exactly the same tones as Amity’s hair.

“Luz!” The witch smiled and waved once she spotted her.

Luz stopped short a couple of steps in front of Amity, her hand on her back shielding the flower form Amity’s view.

“You hiding something back there?” Amity asked her after exchanging quick hellos, perking up to the side to try and see just what Luz was hiding.

“Yep! But it’s a surprise.” Luz said, not being able to contain her cocky smile.

“Oh?”

“Close your eyes!” Luz said and Amity reluctantly obliged. She trusted Luz after all.

Luz barely suppressed a giggle when she placed the flower in front of Amity’s face. In exchange, the young witch shook her nose slightly, suddenly feeling the familiar tingling of pollen.

“Now open them.”

Once Amity opened her eyes she was met with a flower just inches away from her face, maybe too close for her liking, but at least that explained the tingling on her nose. Her eyes went wide once she fully registered the situation and a light pink blush appeared on her face. 

“Luz, I…” Was all Amity could mutter, reaching for the flower the human was offering her.

Amity had seen these types of flowers before, they grew around her family’s summer home, but she knew they only bloomed around this time of year. She had only been able to see them fuller bloomed once or twice in her life, but the fluffy texture of the flower and the beautiful teal color was always enchanting to her.

Once the gift was in her hand she noticed the peculiarity of this flower, it wasn’t yet fully bloomed, and the base of its petals was still auburn, barely blending into the usual teal. Instinctively Amity reached for her hair, playing off the gesture by tucking a strand of teal behind her ear.

“I found it while foraging with Eda and well, it reminded me of you.” Luz said sheepishly, rubbing her arm to try and sooth her nerves. She had been so excited just a few seconds ago that it was almost amusing to see the effect Amity had on her.

“It’s beautiful.” Amity said, finally looking up from the flower to the girl in front of her. She shared the deepening blush on her face. “Thank you.”

Amity finished her sentence leaning slightly towards Luz to place a small kiss on her cheek, taken aback by the beautiful gesture, it felt only appropriate.

Luz’ mouth went agape after the witch pulled away and her hand went up to touch the area were Amity’s lips had just been, almost to make sure the gesture had been real and not some sort of dream or illusion. But the heat on her cheeks and the tingling sensation was way too real to be any sort of dream. Little did Luz know, Amity shared the sentiment. 

“No problem!” Luz was able to answer after a while, rubbing the back of her neck and a huge smile on her face. Her mission had been accomplished.

Amity giggled once she noticed Luz was just as flustered as she was, which made her relax a little.

“Let’s go, I want to know all about that botanical voyage of yours.” Amity said, grabbing Luz’ arm to lead the way to the ice-scream parlor and finally catch up with each other.

Amity never let go of the flower, and the second she arrived home she made sure to place it by her windowsill in a crystal vase full of fresh water. The sight of the blooming flower greeted Amity every morning when she woke up, reminding her every morning of the amazing human girl.


	7. You are [still] my favorite.

“Please, Amity! You gotta help me!” Luz was currently following the young witch around the halls of Hexside, begging her with her hands clasped together for help.

“But why me? Can’t Willow or Augustus help you?” Amity finally turned around to face Luz, after being chased through 3 classrooms and many hallways.

“Willow is super busy with her dads and the botany club this week and Gus is also participating. Please! You are the only one who can help me!”

Amity let out a sigh, finally pausing to consider the pleading.

“Tell me again what happened.” The witch said, having only understood half of what Luz had said because of her rambling.

Luz took a deep breath to ready herself and proceeded to explain her dire situation again, as fast as humanly possible.

That morning the school had been plastered all over with pamphlets and sign-up forms for this year’s talent show, a yearly tradition at Hexside much like any other school which allowed students to showcase their talents in order to win a prize. And what a prize, since Bump had gone above and beyond and decided the winner would get a brand new training wand, similar to Amity’s but a much newer model and way more powerful, not to mention expensive.

The human witch-in-training had been eyeing wands like a kid outside a candy store every time she had to go to the market with Eda, but her mentor always refused to buy her one, claiming that it was widely unnecessary and basically cheating at magic, not to mention ridiculously overpriced.

This incentive was enough to draw in a wide array of students form all different tracks, including Gus and, of course, Luz. Most students were already practicing and giving little sneak peaks of their talents around the halls, from intricate illusions that performed tricks to beautiful symphonies that altered reality around the singers and abominations that danced and contorted into various shapes. There was also a carnivorous plant that told jokes, which was Luz’ favorite and swore enemy for the next week.

Amity was speechless to say the least, but keep in mind Luz had mentioned every single one of these details in one sole breath.

“Now you understand me?!” Luz finally said, just as desperate as before but way more breathless.

“I don’t think I ever will.”

“Amity!” Luz protested.

“Okay, okay!” The witch sighed. “I’ll help you.” Amity finally resigned. Will she regret this? Probably.

“Sweet! Thank you so much!” The human girl cheered, pulling Amity suddenly into a tight hug. Ok, maybe she wouldn’t regret it.

Amity returned the hug for a second, still not entirely used to Luz’ habit of surprise displays of affection but enjoying it nonetheless.

“See you at the Owl House tonight?” Luz asked excitedly.

“Tomorrow night.” Amity corrected. “I’ll have to catch up on some homework first.”

Luz gave the young witch a salute and agreed on the hour for them to meet; she even offered to help Amity with homework to make the whole process easier for her, which Amity considered for a second, she didn’t know how much of her time this whole thing would take. Hell, she didn’t even know exactly what Luz needed help with; maybe she should have asked that first.

The days passed and Luz seemed even more excited than before, but fairly nervous too. Gus had been gushing about his act for the talent show, which made Luz sweat bullets during lunch, considering the show was on Friday and she still had nothing to showcase.

Still, Amity had kept her word, and like a perfectly timed Swiss clock she was there at the Owl House at 7pm.

“Luuuuz, your terrifying friend is here!” She heard Hooty call for Luz from the door, a small devilish grin on her face while she remembered the last time the owl-thing had dared bother her.

Without much fuss he let her in, while Luz called from her room that she would be down in a second.

“Hey! It’s the girl that beat up my house!” Eda greeted her, still chuckling at the memories from that day. It was slightly frightening how Amity was perfectly okay with being associated first and foremost with that incident.

Amity, Eda and King sparked conversation while waiting for Luz to come down, apparently, she had been making quite a ruckus around the house for the past days trying to find the perfect act for the show.

“Ta da!” The voice of the human girl they had been talking about made the trio turn their heads towards the stairs, where Luz stood proudly, hands up in the air and suited up in her otter onesie.

Eda and King then burst out laughing, and Amity made her best efforts to not join them.

“What do you think? Who doesn’t love otters?” Luz asked while throwing a few poses at the three of them.

“It’s… something.” Amity managed to say, stepping closer to inspect the suit. “But can you even perform in it? What are you doing for the show?”

Luz stopped her posing and gave her a sheepish grin. “Well… I haven’t exactly… thought about that…?”

Amity stopped for a second and turned her attention to Luz’ face.

“So… you signed up for a talent show without actually having a talent to showcase?” Amity asked wide eyed, but it was honestly pretty on brand for Luz.

“Yeah, basically.” She answered, and if it wasn’t for that goofy grin of hers, Amity would have been so mad.

“Okay.” Amity sighed and took a seat on the living room couch; then she took out a notebook and a pen. “Let’s make a list then. What talents do you have?”

Luz stepped out of the otter suit and rested it on the couch next to her, back on her usual get up of shorts and purple and white top, she scratch her chin thinking of something.

“Well, I’m one heck of a writer. I’ve written over fifty pieces of Azura fanfiction.” The human girl said proudly. “Oh and that one best seller with King.”

Amity stopped scribbling on her notebook to process the words for a second. “Although I really want to ask about that best seller thing and I even more want to read those Azura fanfics, don’t you have a more stage related talent?”

“I mean I could take prompts and write them on stage…” Luz trailed off, thinking about it for a second.

“No, Luz, I mean like dancing or singing, maybe even jokes?” Amity asked, despite remembering Luz tendency to make really awful puns all the time.

The girls were hard at work for hours, going through several options for Luz to display at the talent show and several boxes of apple blood. But much like the discarded juice cartons, they discarded one by one their options dimming them either too simple, too untested or simply too dangerous. Luz was surprisingly good at dancing, but without any magical enhancements for her performance it would fall short against similar acts, singing was out of the question, and every single instrument Eda had available around the house was a bust; Luz’ jokes were painfully corny and Amity had to stop her with force when the human girl offered a saber-swallower act.

It was midnight by the time both girls collapsed to the floor next to the couch, surrounded by the remnants of their various failed attempts.

Luz sat up for a second, startling Amity. “But what if the sabers were on fire?!” She offered, her eyes glowing with that dangerous glimpse of a bad idea.

“No sabers!” Amity yelled, for about the third time that evening. Luz collapsed back onto the floor.

Both girls shared a defeated sigh while looking up at the ceiling, as if her answers where to be scribbled on the old wooden beams. Amity couldn’t help but feel disappointed, defeated even. She rarely got so invested on something not academic related like she had with this, but Luz just seemed so determined to win that wand, so how couldn’t she? That positivity and excitement was actually contagious, despite the evening being a bust. 

After a few minutes of silent and gloomy staring at the ceiling, the lights on the living room started to flicker until they went out completely.

Amity wasn’t easily startled, but the Owl House was fairly creepy in on itself, not to mention in the dead of night, so she sat up and scurried over to Luz, grabbing her by her arm and looking around the living room for who knows what.

“What was that?” The young witch asked, despite Luz not being that much surprised by the sudden power outage. 

“Oh that happens sometimes, Hooty must be tired or something.” Luz explained, suddenly registering Amity’s arms wrapped tightly around her arm.

“Tired from what?! It’s not like he moves around.” Amity questioned, turning her head at every strange noise the old house happened to crack.

Luz couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her mouth, much to Amity’s annoyance. It was rare seeing Amity startled like this, but she remembered feeling the same way during her first nights at the house. Still, it was adorable to say the least and she was enjoying the proximity, which could technically be considered a hug.

“Here.” Luz reluctantly moved away to grab her note pad, were she quickly scribbled a light glyph that illuminated the living room.

“Better?” She turned back to Amity, who was much more at ease, slightly transfixed by the magic light. She had seen it many times before, but it was always fascinating seeing Luz cast them.

“Better, thanks.” Amity said sheepishly, unconsciously shifting again to get close to Luz.

Luz could have easily teased Amity about her fear of the dark or just her fear of the Owl House in general, but suddenly the young witch was clinging to her arm again and sleepily placing her head on her shoulder, still admiring the shining light spell with drowsy eyes as it illuminated their little space in the living room, kind of like candle light. It downed on Luz that time had passed them by and the human girl felt guilty about taking up most of Amity’s night for her insistency on winning the talent show, she couldn’t even say it had been worth it, since they hadn’t make any progress.

Well, maybe it was worth it, Luz thought, since Amity was still clinging to her arm and her eyes looked even more beautiful than usual in the dim light, not to mention how much her sides hurt from the hours spent laughing nonstop with the young witch. 

Despite being exhausted, Amity had to admit she was enjoying the evening too. She always enjoyed spending time with Luz no matter how much her cheeks hurt afterwards, it was adorable seeing her interactions with King and maybe some of her jokes had been actually funny. Besides, enjoying her company by the light of the glyphs was incomparable to anything else.

Suddenly, Amity tensed up and moved away to face Luz, still not letting go of her arm. The hint of an idea was written across her face.

“I have an idea.” 

Turns out the night had been productive after all, since Amity happened to have the best idea for what Luz could showcase for the talent show. A full performance of “live painting” complete with the use of the glyphs Luz had learned so far.

It took a couple of days to put together, to get the timings for each glyph to work accordingly and for Luz to master a few new ones, but by Friday night, she was more than ready. Admittedly, Amity could be… competitive. Luz knew that, all of Hexside knew that, but perhaps she was getting slightly too into this, scheduling long hours of practice and yelling encouraging words at Luz in a less than encouraging tone. Still, Luz couldn’t really complain, if it wasn’t for Amity she wouldn’t have an act at all and thanks to her tight schedule, she was definitely ready to win this. 

Or so she believed, until the talent show started and Luz saw all the amazing acts from backstage, nervous and trembling. She almost felt sick, like she was about to puke. What if she messed up? What if she puked on the judges? What if it ended up being like her placement exam for Hexside? What if she died?!

Gus stepped out of the stage after a while, soaking on the crowd’s applause after his stunning act with illusions.

“Good luck out there, Luz.” He said to his friend, offering her a high five on his way out of the stage.

Luz let out a nervous laugh, not being able to speak that much after such an amazing performance and barely lifted her arm to return the high five.

“Are you ready?” Amity’s voice from behind her suddenly startled her, but Luz quickly turned around to grab a very surprised Amity by the shoulders.

“I can’t do this! Did you see Gus? Or the last guy? His gryphon does impressions, Amity! Impressions!” Luz shook Amity by the shoulders in panic, until Amity casted a small electricity spell that she directed to her arm, zapping Luz out of her panic.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Luz asked, rubbing her arm.

“You were panicking.” Amity stated casually. “But hey,” Amity caught Luz attention by holding her hand, looking into her bright brown eyes. “You’re gonna do great, okay? We’ve been practicing for days. You’ve got this.”

Luz stopped shaking right then, fighting the blush that crept quickly to her face from the warmth of Amity’s hand on hers and that intense look those golden eyes were giving her. She gulped loudly to swallow down the remaining bits of nerves stuck on her throat and offered the green haired witch a smile as confident as the one Amity was offering her. If Amity thought she could do it, of course she could do it. 

“Well, that could have gone better.” Amity said, approaching a sad looking Luz.

“You can say that again…” Luz answered, looking down at the ground with a saddened expression so uncharacteristic that nearly broke Amity’s heart.

So Luz’ act hadn’t exactly gone according to plan. Everything started perfectly, with Luz timing the beautiful rendition of the glyphs precisely to the music she had provided from her own phone, creating a fantastic performance. That was, until one of her glyphs had set off too quickly, messing not only the tempo but the vision of one of the students in charge of illumination from the catwalk right above Luz, blinding some of the judges and attendees and causing a chain reaction of badly timed spells that then made Luz trip over some vines and the remnants of ice around the stage.

Trying her best not to fall flat on her face the human girl grabbed onto the curtain of the stage, which wasn’t properly secured and fell on top of the stage and some of the terrified front row members of the audience.

It was safe to say, Luz’ performance had ended right then, followed by the deafening sound of a silent auditorium, except for a few whispered comments, muffled complaints and snickering. Principal Bump had to intervene at that moment, just before a small fire broke out on stage and almost caught the entire curtain on fire, which he managed to put out just in time with just a couple of panicked screams from the students, although the school’s banner and some other ornaments where a complete loss by now.

With his best fake smile, Bump then proceeded to signal the students to remain calm and that the talent show would resume after a short intermission to clean up the stage.

Luz offered her best innocent grin once Bump had managed to dig her out of the meters long velvet curtain. The poor teacher had been so tired by then that he let Luz out without detention, under the condition that she never participated of the school’s talent show again.

Goes without saying, Luz accepted the deal.

But now she was backstage, sitting with her back against the farthest corner, listening sadly to the muffled noises of the resuming acts of her classmates and the applause she hadn’t received from the audience. She felt disappointed of herself when that damned carnivorous plant that told jokes managed to get a laugh out of her earlier.

“Hey, it’s okay…” Amity took a sit next to Luz. “They put out the fire, everyone is mostly okay. It’s not our most successful operation to date but it was… something.” Luz slumped even more in her seat and groaned, hiding her face inside her purple hood.

“Because you weren’t the one on stage…This was a terrible idea.” Luz groaned again, the sound slightly muffled from hiding in her hoodie.

Amity took a deep breath then, she wasn’t used to comforting people and Luz certainly rarely needed any comforting, but she had to say something, anything.

“Well… at least you got to learn some new glyphs.” Amity said, shrugging slightly. The faintest smile crept on both witches’ faces then, remembering the hours of practice and laughter it took to get some of the spells ready.

Amity saw Luz smiling through the small hole of her hood, so she continued.

“And we got to dress up King as your adorable assistant.” Now both girls were laughing. Amity considered this a success.

“And we saw Gus’ act and that horrible painting of Principal Bump got burned down in the incident.” In no time Luz was pulling her hood back down, fighting the fit of laughter the recent memory caused her.

“And we got to spend time together…” Amity finally said once her laughter had eased. Luz wasn’t sure the blush on the witch’s face was from laughing so hard or from embarrassment, maybe a bit of both.

“Yeah… I liked that too.” Luz agreed, taking Amity’s hand on her own.

Amity smiled back at the human, feeling accomplished once she saw Luz’ characteristic dorky smile back on her face.

“If it’s any consolation, you are still my favorite.” Amity finally said, but it took her a moment to process how the words had come out, taking Luz by surprise. Her blush deepened quickly. “My-my favorite act, I meant.” She quickly corrected.

Luz giggled again and grabbed the green haired witch into a hug.

“Yeah, right.” She said, beaming with happiness and laughing some more after Amity groaned in response, despite starting to laugh too.

Maybe the night had been a complete failure and Luz certainly wasn’t going to win the wand now, but since signing up for the talent show had meant she got to spend time with Amity, learn new spells with her and laugh for hours and even gotten her to admit Luz was her favorite “act”, this had been one of the best ideas Luz had had in her life.


	8. Here, I made this for you.

As Amity predicted from the moment their annoying faces was the first thing she saw as she woke up, her siblings were going to be particularly irritating that day, mostly because it was no ordinary day.

Today was Apprentice Day in the Boiling Isles, the day a year all apprentices, students and scholars got recognition for their efforts throughout the land. At school there would be a big assembly, where each top student from their respective grade would receive some kind of award and was allowed to skip activities for the rest of the day. It was usually fun for Amity, getting all that praise and well-earned rest, not to mention the gifts from her parents and tutors. Las year Lilith had gifted her a beautiful gilded pendant with a star that resembled her “top student” insignia and Amity couldn’t have been more honored.

Of course, that was at school. At home Amity was still the recipient of Ed and Em’s daily pranks and jokes, even more so around this time of the year. How were they top students of their grade? The answer eluded Amity. All they did was skip classes and torment other less fortunate students all day and somehow they still managed to get near perfect grades, even more so than Amity and with considerably less effort.

She thought it was unfair, but decided to not pay too much attention to it. At least not today.

“But Mittens we’re boooored.” They said in that ridiculous unison they liked to use.

Amity had been trying to fend them off from the second she saw how her tongue turned purple from the enchanted screaming orange juice they had given her.

“And we all have the rest of the day free. Let’s play something!” Ed offered, closing Amity’s book while she was in the middle of reading it.

“We do not, we have to go to school for the assembly.” Amity reminded them bitterly.

Amity stood up to make her way back to her bedroom to fetch her bag and maybe to regain some composure, she still had a few minutes to kill before they had to head out to school.

Edric and Emira, however, had other plans.

“But we want to spend some time with our little sister!” Emira said, catching up to her on the hall back to her room, with the most fake sweet tone she could manage.

“Besides, you could use our company. Maybe just being around us could get your grades up a little.” Edric added, knowing exactly how his words would earn them a reaction out of Amity. 

That was enough for the young witch to start to feel the heat rise up to her cheeks, as her siblings snickered behind her. Letting out a loud angry growl and drawing a spell circle with her index finger, Amity made the abomination by her desk rise and grab both her siblings, escorting them rather forcefully out her door.

“You’re no fun!” She heard Emira yell from the other side of the door. 

Amity plopped down on her chair, letting out her pent up frustration in the form of a long sigh, trying her best not to develop a stress related heart condition at the young age of fourteen. Her gaze went back to her book, trying to find the line she had been reading before Ed closed it.

After the assembly all top students were dismissed, and so the Blight siblings made their way back home, all the while Edric and Emira talked about who had gotten the biggest gift from their respective mentors. Amity limited herself to comment only once in a while, since she thought their banter was rather childish, although funny sometimes.

Back home, they found on the foyer of the Bligh Manor their gifts from their parents: an array of magical instruments, very expensive and over the top to say the least. Engraved potions sets, vials with very rare ingredients, a new deck of personalized tarot cards, amulets, enchanted delicacies and more, all topped with a small card on very expensive looking stationery. Yes, even _that_ looked expensive. 

“’From mom and dad’.” Emira read out loud as Edric launched himself to inspect all the different gifts.

Amity limited herself to eye the objects and run her fingers through some of the ornaments in most of them. She could barely remember any year her parents had actually bothered to congratulate them in person.

Amity did not notice her saddened expression, but Emira did. She put down one of the translucent vials with some sort of green goo inside and nudged Edric with her elbow, to draw his attention as well. Both of them walked up to their little sister, Emira putting her hand on her shoulder reassuringly and Ed ruffling her hair slightly. Normally, Amity hated when they did that, but she could let it pass this time for the sake of the sentiment.

She silently wondered if they sometimes felt the same way she did, although she doubted it.

As her siblings played with their new very expensive “toys” (Very dangerous magical artifacts) Amity’s peace didn’t last long, since they continuously bothered her to go look at what they were doing and resuming pranking her once they figured the uses of some of the magical items.

Well, she knew the family moment couldn’t last long.

After they nearly set fire to the manor’s curtains with a poorly directed fire ball, Amity decided she had had enough, and went back to her room to carry on her reading. Usually Apprentice Day was something Amity enjoyed with all the gifts and praise, but she couldn’t ignore the restless feeling in her stomach throughout the day, like a sadness she couldn’t quite place.

The young witch was starting to get lost on the text once again, now barely hearing Edric and Emira’s bantering. Usually, not hearing them was worse than having them screaming all around her. That meant they could be anywhere, but she could let it slip this time.

After a few minutes a clinking sound caught her attention. It was apparently coming from outside her window.

Amity stood up, careful not to dig her nails on the mahogany desk before checking what new absurd thing her siblings where up to this time. 

“Edric and Emira I swear if you interrupt me one more time!” Amity yelled out of the window, swinging it open and already drawing a spell circle with her finger to summon who knows what.

Her expression changed to surprise once she looked down and saw none other than Luz, standing sheepishly under her window. She must have been scared by the sudden threat, since she lifted her arms in front of her face instinctively and let out a squeak.

“It’s me! It’s me! Don’t turn me into a toad!” Luz cried, her eyes shut expecting a spell to hit her any second.

Amity sighed again.

“Why a toad, of all things?” She asked, not sure why she chose to focus on that particularly and not on the human standing on her yard throwing pebbles at her window.

“Because, you know… Doesn’t matter, it’s a human thing.” That was Luz’ go to excuse most of the time. “Are you okay?” She finally asked, shifting to a softer expression.

“You’re standing on _my_ yard in the middle of the night and _you’re_ asking _me_ if I’m okay?” Amity answered, slightly amused at Luz’ question.

“I’m not the one threatening people from a window.” Luz answered with a lopsided grin. And well, Amity couldn’t really argue with that.

She decided that this might as well happen, so she told Luz to wait for her there as she made her way downstairs to meet her at the yard. 

“Heya!” Luz greeted her with her usual dorky manner. Amity simply waved back, with a small smile on her face.

“So, are you telling me why you’re here?” Amity finally asked.

“Well, I wanted to give you this.” Luz reached for her back pocket before pulling out what looked like an Azura bookmarker, with a very detailed drawing of Azura and Hecate that resembled the cover of the 5th tome, Amity’s favorite. “Here, I made it for you.”

Amity grabbed the bookmark from Luz’ hand like it was the most delicate thing in the world, eyeing every detail Luz had drawn in the tiny cardboard space. Amity was dumbstruck to say the least, maybe even a little love-struck.

“I know it’s kind of a custom to give gifts today, I wanted to give it to you at the next book club meeting and I know I could’ve probably waited ‘till tomorrow but I really didn’t want to wait and well, King is making dinner with Eda tonight so it was the perfect excuse to sneak out while they argue about whether or not bones have any nutritional value.”

Amity could barely hear Luz’ rambling, still too mesmerized by the gift. She had received amazing gifts before, her parents and suck up friends made sure of that, but never before had she received a handmade gift. At first glance you could notice the effort put into it, the sentiment in it and how it was made for Amity and Amity only, decorated with many of her secret and not so secret interests. Amity noticed a tiny drawing of what Luz had described as “chibi” renditions of herself and Amity, seemingly reading an Azura book.

She must have been staring quietly at the gift for a while because Luz face seemed worried, cocking her head to the side trying to read better into Amity’s expression.

“Do you… like it?” Luz asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

Amity lifted her head, suddenly recovering control over her body. She knew her head was still too much of a mess to try and put into words how much she loved the gift; so, she did the next best thing and launched at Luz, pulling her into a tight hug.

Now it was Luz’ turn to be dumbstruck. Amity was rarely ever affectionate, especially outside her hideout, so this was a surprise.

“I love it, Luz…” Was all Amity muttered into the human girl’s shoulder, not willing to part from the hug.

Luz simply hugged her back, closing her eyes to let herself get lost in the warmth of Amity’s body pressed against hers, also mentally congratulating herself for uncountable hours drawing fanart that allowed her to make such a gift.


	9. I want to learn more about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just dying over here thinking of Luz teaching Amity some Spanish.
> 
> English translation for that first dialogue at the end notes.

“Sí, mami… Sí, nada de serpientes, lo sé… Okay, mami. Hey, ma? Me tengo que ir, se supone que no debo usar el celular, recuerdas?... Sí, todo está perfecto…Okay… También te extraño, chao, bendición.”

Amity knew better than to eavesdrop on conversations that had nothing to do with her, but she had just walked into the kitchen to ask Luz for a glass of water after she disappeared for a few minutes, clutching her scroll-like device and muttering curse words under her breath. But to be fair, it wasn’t like she understood anything of that conversation at all, if it was a conversation in the first place.

She had heard a few of those words from Luz before, but she didn’t really understand if it was a human thing or a Luz thing and she usually always translated them immediately if they slipped, or so Amity assumed.

She knew she should have turned around back to the living room with Willow and Gus, or at least not linger around the entrance like some sort of stalker, but the very foreign language was kind of alluring to her, until Luz ended the call with a deep sigh of relief. Human, witchfolk or anything else, ending a call with a sigh like that was never a good thing. 

“Oh, hey Amity.” Busted. Amity had been so transfixed by the whole sigh that Luz saw her standing around the moment she turned to go back to the living room. “You… needed anything?” Luz didn’t seem mad or even that surprised about finding Amity there, just that general adorable confusion she usually sported, completed with a lopsided smile.

Amity stuttered and stammered for a few seconds, due to a mix of being caught standing there and Luz’ adorable smile.

“Sorry, I- I was going to ask you for a glass of water.” Amity finally managed to say and hoped dearly her blush wasn’t as obvious as it felt.

With a big smile and some sort of corny pun Luz obliged and got a glass of water for Amity, making her way back to the living room where Gus was trying to get their potions homework right for the third time. Amity stood by the entrance of the kitchen with her glass of water, still oddly transfixed about hearing Luz speak what she assumed was other language. But it wasn’t just the language, it was the many questions that flowed through her mind that distracted her. How much did she not know about Luz? Did they use a different language on Earth? Who did she usually spoke to on her weird scroll? When had Luz even arrived to the Isles? HOW had she arrived? Why hadn’t Amity bothered to ask any of these things before?

“It’s Spanish.” The gentle voice of Willow standing next to her suddenly startled Amity, making her choke slightly on her water.

“Willow! I wasn’t listening-“ The young witch next to her let out a chuckle and Amity knew any excuse would be futile, Willow was simply that observant and Amity was simply that much of a mess right now.

_Caught twice. Nice going, Blight._

“You’ve never heard Luz speak it? It’s really interesting.” Willow said, while both witches turned around to see the human in question, pouring ingredients carelessly into their cauldron with the help of Gus.

“Only a few words.” Amity said, recollecting the few words she had managed to catch. Or what she thought were words. “’Sí’ and ‘lindo’ she uses pretty often.” The thought had come out loud.

“I remember Luz telling us ‘sí’ means yes, and that she sometimes switches to Spanish when she’s excited or nervous.” Willow turned to look at Amity, whose eyes were watching Luz frantically trying to stop some purple foam from pouring out of the cauldron.

Willow laughed to herself when a small smile was visible on Amity’s face. Their newly found friendship was actually refreshing for both of them after all that had happened, and it was amusing to Willow seeing Amity was still as much of a dork as when they were kids, now crushing on an even bigger dork.

“You should ask her to tell you about it sometime, if it’s that interesting to you.” Willow said, with a slight teasing tone at the last part. Sometimes it was fun to poke fun at Amity with stuff like that.

The teal haired witch quickly turned to glare at Willow with a slight pink blush on her face, which only made Willow laugh even harder. They decided to rejoin their study partners after the cauldron went from foaming to actually start shaking, just in case they accidentally blew up the Owl House when Eda had explicitly said not to. Still, Amity thought about Willow’s words, she really could ask Luz about all those things that plagued her mind, one at a time of course, starting with that “Spanish” stuff.

The afternoon had passed them by and the group even managed to get through a few rounds of some human game Luz introduced them to called “Uno” after finishing their projects. It wasn’t the type of study sessions Amity was used to, mostly because she had always preferred to study alone, but she had to admit it was a lot of fun, not to mention how grateful she was about the opportunity Luz, Gus and mostly Willow had given her to turn their merry trio into a quartet.

After a few rounds of Uno and after King stormed out of the room, stomping his little feet because he had lost for the third consecutive time, Willow excused herself, having to get back home to help her dads with something and dragging Gus with her, shooting a inconspicuous wink at Amity while doing so. Of course Willow loved poking fun at her, but it balanced out when she decided to wing-woman her oblivious friends.

Suddenly it was only Amity and Luz at the Owl House and the witch almost excused herself too, not wanting to prey on Luz’ hospitality for too long, until Luz interrupted her.

“You need to go too, Amity? I was thinking we could read some Azura, or something.”

Amity wasn’t exactly sure why those simple words made her stomach twist in the best way possible or why they made her heart flutter , probably because they meant that Luz actually wanted to spend time with Amity just as much as she wanted to do the same, but she wasn’t about to go through all of that right now. Right now, she settled for a small smile and a nod, which was enough to make Luz squeal like a little kid.

King had reclaimed the living room sofa for his afternoon nap, so the pair decided to go to Luz’ room where she kept most of her books. Some she had brought along with her like the last two tomes of The Good Witch Azura, some were Eda’s or borrowed from the library, a pair of them Amity herself even recommended. It felt nice to finally have someone to talk with about books, and dang was Luz a fast reader; she swore her stack of read books was taller every time she visited, which, these days, was fairly often.

Amity limited herself to eye through the stacks of books Luz kept in her “room”, along with a variety of trinkets that was very unclear if they belonged to Eda or Luz.

One particular book caught Amity’s attention, one with a beautiful illustration of a rose on top of a star filled background that gave her the hint it was probably a book meant for children, but it mostly stood out because she didn’t recognize the language of the title. Mind you, Amity was very well versed in different forms of witchfolk dialects, mastering up to four languages at the young age of fourteen, but this didn’t look like anything she had seen before.

Luz had been rambling mindlessly while looking for her Azura book, when the quietness of the witch behind her made her curious and turned around, to find her eyeing one small paperback book, her old copy of “The little Prince”, or “El principito”.

“Would you like to read that one?” Luz suddenly asked, her voice much calmer and a warm smile on her face.

Amity turned towards her, still eyeing the cover trying to make sense of the words on the title. “Would love to but I don’t even know what language this is.” Amity answered, and despite her complete seriousness, Luz laughed.

“Right, Willow and Gus reacted similarly when they saw me writing in Spanish.” Luz commented. She stood next to Amity and sharing hold of the book, opened it at a random page.

“Willow mentioned it, but I’ve never heard about it or seen some if this symbols before. Is it a human thing?”

Luz pondered for a second. “You could say that.” With an answer as vague as that, Amity was hooked instantly.

The human girl then proceeded to explain everything she could about this extraneous language, going on a tangent about how it was born from Latin and how Amity actually recognized Latin from ancient texts from the Boiling Isles, funny coincidence. Luz continued to explain how different countries from Earth used different languages, Spanish being actually amongst the most common of them. It was kind of amazing how much Luz knew about linguistics and history in general, claiming that “a good writer should know their stuff.” Of course there was no way Amity could fact check most of the things Luz said, but it was still mesmerizing to hear the human girl talk on and on about phonetics, etymology and classical authors. 

“Sorry, I kind of got carried away here…” Luz said, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. “But yeah, where I’m from people speak English but where my mom is from they speak Spanish. She taught me.”

The big bright smile Luz had just a moment ago while talking about all those things faded into a small frown while she eyed the old tome in her hands. Amity’s expression softened too, taken aback by the sight of the usually bubbly girl shift at the mention of her mother, who, in retrospect, Amity had never heard about before.

“You’ve never told me about your mother…” Amity muttered, almost like she didn’t want Luz to hear her, because she half expected her not to. What if it was a sensible topic? She really had no right to ask that out of the blue, but she did.

Luz turned to face her with a sort of surprised expression on her face, which made Amity panic again.

“Not that you have to, or anything, I-I just-“ Luz interrupted her then placing her hand on her knee, while they sat crisscross across from each other.

“No, no, it’s okay.” Luz assured her with a small smile, the same that always helped Amity calm down. “I just really miss my mom sometimes…”

Well, Amity now concluded that if she wanted to know more about Luz this was the best moment to do so, careful not to seem like she wanted to pry or something. Surprisingly enough, Luz was more than eager to tell Amity about her mother; about how her mom worked long shifts at the human hospital as a nurse, but made sure that any chance she got she would cook dinner with Luz; about the books she would read to her at night when she was younger, both in Spanish and English; about how every time Luz aced a test they would have ice cream and watch movies at their living room, it didn’t matter if her mom understood nothing about the movies Luz liked.

Amity couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face as Luz went on and on about the details of her life at the human world, not to mention how beautiful her relationship with her mom sounded, a relatively alien concept for Amity.

There were some sour details too, like how Luz spent most of her time alone at home because of the long shifts her mom pulled from time to time; getting grounded for a few incidents at school (no surprises there); the mockery and pranks from her classmates, and finally the very reason why she was in the Isles in the first place, escaping an awful sounding camp Luz was supposed to go to for the summer, where her mother “kind of sort of” thought Luz was at right now. At least that explained the phone call, but Amity couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like to keep up with a lie like that.

“I kind of understand though…” Luz finally said, looking sadly at the book on her hands. “I know I’m a lot to handle and that she wants me to be happy, but being here in the Boiling Isles learning magic is the happiest I’ve ever been.” 

Those words were enough to settle a heavy, crushing feeling on Amity’s chest. Here in front of her sat the most caring, brave, kind and funny girl she had ever met, who always had a kind word or a helping hand to offer no matter what, and to think she had gone through all of that and more in her own world felt nothing but unfair. Despite everything, Amity said nothing; it wasn’t her place to do so, so she limited herself to place a loving hand on top of Luz’.

This took the human girl by surprise, mostly because she had been talking for so long about things she had never said out loud to anyone. But here Amity was, listening so pensively and asking questions, even trying to comfort her. Luz felt… lighter, somehow.

“I got carried away again, didn’t I?” Luz finally said once she felt a rush of blood to her face, it was getting embarrassing how lost she could get on some topics.

Amity smiled sweetly, offering a reassuring squeeze at the hand she was still holding. “Not at all. I want to learn more about you, Luz.”

Amity’s tone was so sincere it made Luz’ heart skip a beat, actually, a few beats. She was rarely speechless, as exemplified in the last hours, but right now with those golden eyes staring at her and that sweet smile she loved so much directed at her and only her, Luz couldn’t help but mumble and stammer for a few seconds. Amity simply chuckled in response; it was good not being the one made a stuttering mess in front of her crush for a change.

The book the two had been holding had been long forgotten to the side, until Amity picked it up again.

“Can you teach me some Spanish?” The witch finally asked, her voice sure despite her nerves before building up the courage to ask that.

Luz perked up at the question, not even bothering to hold back a squeal of joy.

“Of course!”

As per request, Luz enlightened Amity on the general plot of the book and thanked her lucky star they actually had some sort of astronomy in this dimension, because getting on the whole “explaining what a planet is” was going to take her hours.

“Luz, of course I know what a planet is.”

“I never know what you people know and don’t know!”

Getting past that, Luz managed to teach Amity some basic words and even a little bit of grammar, finding it at least easier than English.

A particular word on one of the pages stood out to Amity, it was Luz’ name.

“Hey, that’s your name.” She pointed out at the paragraph. “What does it say?”

Luz eyed the sentence for a moment. “Well, that’s an interesting thing about my name, it means light. Like right here, it refers to the moonlight.” 

Amity nodded in understanding, eyeing the sentence again and again next to the illustration of a little kid underneath the moonlight in the middle of a desert, locking it away on her memories like her life depended on it.

“It’s fitting.” The witch commented, with some hidden meaning behind her words. Of course Luz’ name meant light, because she herself was a light. 

Luz simply smiled in response, turning away to hide the rising blush on her cheeks.

After a few hours Amity had caught the grasp of most words Luz taught her, just the basics of course and Luz would forever tease her about her pronunciation of some words, but she guessed she could have her payback later.

“You’re actually pretty good.” Luz commented after a while and that was enough to make Amity blush. “Just gotta learn to roll your r’s.” Fair. Amity still couldn’t pronounce “zorro” without throwing Luz in a laughing fit.

“I’ll take it.” Amity answered.

“Ready for a quiz, then?” Luz asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Amity considered it; of course no one became fluent in a language in half an afternoon, but that competitive spirit of Amity was having a great time.

“Of course.” The witch answered with a smug smile.

“Alright, top student.” Luz laughed and eyed the text looking for words easy enough for a beginner. “How do you say ‘night’?”

“Noche.” Amity answered confidently. Luz actually fought to contain her huge smile, not wanting to give away just yet how much progress Amity had made. Or how adorable she thought the witch sounded.

“Goodbye?”

“Adiós.”

“Rose?”

“You just want to laugh at my r’s.” Amity said through a laugh and well, Luz couldn’t really argue.

“Nope, I’m afraid that’s not the correct translation.” Luz joked and Amity rolled her eyes in response.

“Rosa.” She finally answered, not too bad actually. Luz was fairly surprised and made sure to congratulate her.

“Now I’ll say a word in Spanish and you translate, ready?” Amity nodded. “Verde.”

“Green.”

“Estrella.”

“Star.”

“Libro?”

“Book?” Luz laughed at how Amity matched her unsure tone, but it was hard thinking of words when the witch had that confident look on her face that made Luz’ heart flutter.

Luz paused for a moment, and she hoped Amity assumed it was because she was pensively searching for a word and not because she had become so lost in thought simply staring at the beautiful witch in front of her.

“Hermosa.” Luz suddenly muttered. It wasn’t really a word for the quiz, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Had she said that out loud? And why was her face so warm? Oh no…

“Wait, I saw that one on the book.” Amity thought for a second until she started passing the pages of the book. Thankfully she was so deep in thought that she hadn’t notice Luz stiffen and turn red like a tomato.

Suddenly the witch stopped on the page she had been looking for, a page towards the end with an illustration of a solitary red rose.

“I know they used it to describe the rose.” Amity muttered matter-of-factly, more to herself than to Luz, who half hoped Amity wouldn’t be able to translate it out of embarrassment.

But also half hoped she could, because she had been honest about it. Luz bit her lip nervously while Amity continued to scan the page.

The witch then stopped for a second and a faint blush appeared on her face, her eyes widening slightly with realization. But why did she feel flustered? It was just a random word Luz blurted out… But then again, the look the human girl had when she said it made Amity feel like it wasn’t just any word from the book, even if she had no idea what she had said at first.

Amity cleared her throat. “Beautiful?” She asked, mentally slapping herself for the way her voice faltered.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Luz said with a smile, her voice breaking slightly much like Amity’s. Curse Amity’s fast learning abilities.

The evening passed them by much too fast to the young girls’ liking, but that day Amity left the Owl House with a child-like excitement drawn on her face about all the new things she had learned about the human world and about Luz no less; and Luz stayed with that warm feeling in her chest she only got after talking with Amity for hours, she thought maybe they could do this more often. Besides, Luz still hadn’t had enough of hearing Amity speak Spanish. (And of teasing her about rolling her r’s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for that first dialogue between Luz and her mom: "Yes, mom... Yeah, no snakes, I know... Okay, mom. Hey, mom? I have to go, I'm not supposed to use my cellphone, remember?... Yeah, everything is great... Okay... Miss you too, bye, (I don't really know how to translate "bendición" because there is no direct tranlation, it's just something some latino families say as a complement to hello and goodbye, like "God bless you" basically) 
> 
> ALSO, it was hard thinking of books in Spanish that are easy enough to use to teach spanish to someone, I'm not even happy to have chosen El Principito but oh well


	10. I wanted to share this with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are we coping with this hiatus?

Evenings at the manor were usually quiet for Amity, especially evenings like this one when her parents where away on business and Ed and Em where Gods know where probably getting into trouble, so of course the young witch had to make the most of it, curled up on her bed with a cup of chocolate and a book, unwinding from the stressful week she had had.

Sadly, the unwinding didn’t last long, being interrupted by a loud pounding on her… window?

Amity stood up from her bed, laying the book carefully on her night stand while considering if she should actually walk over to her window and move the curtains to see what all the ruckus was about, but considering she lived in The Boiling Isles, where pretty much every living thing was able to kill you, she ran through the idea twice.

“Hey, Amity! Are you there?” Amity let out a deep sigh of relief once she heard that all too familiar voice coming from outside her window. It was Luz.

She felt silly for the way Luz’ voice made her heart skip a beat, then when her head cleared up her eyebrows furrowed thinking about why was the voice of the human in particular coming from right outside her window.

Her window on the second floor of the mansion at that.

“Heya!” That lopsided smile and dorky salute was the first thing that greeted Amity once she opened her curtains. 

Amity was taken aback for a second, but once she leaned to open her window to greet her friend back, everything made more sense. Luz was there on Eda’s staff.

Actually, that made about less sense.

“Luz, what are you- How are-“Amity had many questions, but somehow none of them were developing correctly in her head.

This made Luz let out a chuckle at the stammering witch, much to her annoyance and prompting a blush.

“Sorry I didn’t give you a heads up, I still haven’t figured out how to link my phone with you guys’ scrolls. I also didn’t want to wake up anyone in the house, since all the lights were turned off except for yours. But…” Luz trailed off, swaying slightly on the floating magic staff. “Eda finally let me take Owlbert out for a ride without mentor-and-king-of-demons supervision and tonight is really beautiful. I assumed you might be busy but I wanted to drop by just in case.” 

Luz had that adorable tendency to ramble on about things, especially when nervous Amity had come to find out.

“Is that an invitation?” Amity finally asked with a curious tone, putting the few pieces of information together

“I said all that and forgot to actually invite you to come with me, didn’t I?” Luz answered, closing one of her eyes trying to make the embarrassment disappear. Everything was fine once Amity let out a laugh though.

“Okay but I am not jumping out my window. I’ll meet you at the yard.” Amity said, stepping down from the windowsill while Luz’ smile only grew wider.

After a quick excited fist pump to the air, Luz descended Owlbert to the manor’s backyard. Not bad for flying all the way there with a half-baked plan and a hopeful smile.

Luz wasn’t sure herself why she had done all that on the first place, and she had nearly turned Owlbert back around the more she thought about it on the way to the manor, but a small spark of bravery was enough for her to come through. The night was beautiful, clear skies and a gentle summer breeze with the biggest crescent moon Luz had ever seen in her life, all details that simply reminded her of Amity, so it was only appropriate to share the moment with her, right?

Meanwhile, Amity pulled on her old purple Hexside sweatshirt and tied her hair up on her usual half pony tail, trying to ignore the fact that Luz just saw her with a terrible bed head. 

Was she really doing this? Of course it doesn’t count as sneaking out of the house if no one is there in the first place and it wasn’t even a school night, but it all felt a bit overwhelming. Having Luz right outside her window calling for her, meeting her in her backyard under the cover of the night; she had read a few books with a similar premise. With much more excitement than this narrative, but still, Amity’s heart couldn’t stop pounding and it was getting hard managing to suppress the huge grin on her face as she darted downstairs. 

But now she was out the door and there was no going back.

“Hey there, Juliet.” Luz greeted Amity once she saw the witch round the corner into the backyard.

“Does that make you Romeo?” Amity answered with a raised eyebrow. It was almost amusing how both of them could be blushing stammering messes one second and flirt so effortlessly the next.

“Wait, you guys have Shakespeare here too!?” Luz asked baffled at the new bit of Boiling Isles information. She was just throwing comments around hoping Amity wouldn’t catch up on the reference like it usually happened.

“We have Azura, what did you expect?” Well, that’s fair.

“So…” Amity trailed off while eyeing the human perched on the magic staff. “Do you actually know how to ride a staff?”

“Of course I do!” Luz hopped off and gave the staff a few spins as demonstration, although nearly hitting her head.

Amity watched the display with a few doubts, smile still in place, until she finally accepted Luz’ invitation. After all, she had never taken a trip on a magic staff before. Her parents and even Lilith insisted on more “proper” ways of transportation and her siblings hadn’t gotten their staffs yet; not that Amity would willingly hop on a staff with them anyway.

Luz extended a hand to help her hop on the staff, and once Amity was set, placing a doubtful hand on Luz’ shoulder to stabilize herself, Owlbert began to rise ever so slightly.

“Are you ready?” Luz asked her, her voice dripping with excitement she never bothered to hide.

“Explain again how did Eda let you borrow her staff?” Amity asked again, tensing at the growing separation between her and the ground.

“She’s been giving me lessons. I promised her it would be a quick trip around the shore and that I’d take care of Owlbert. She says I’m a natural.”

Amity suddenly noticed they were floating about as high as the tallest roof of the manor. Did it always look so creepy from afar?

“Sometimes she says “natural disaster” but I take that as a win.” Luz’ comment made Amity tense even more.

“Wait, what?!”

But now it was too late, as Luz leaned forward and upwards to guide Owlbert away from the manor and into the night sky.

Amity struggled to suppress a squeal of surprise, followed by screams of terror as the speed ruffled her hair and the cold night air made her face sting for a few seconds. Luz didn’t seem fazed by the speed or altitude at all, letting out a few screams of joy and performing a few tricks and rolls on the staff, making Amity’s stomach sink like a rock in the ocean.

Amity kept her eyes closed and her face pressed against Luz’ back, even after she noticed the wind was much calmer and her world wasn’t spinning around anymore.

“Hey. You might want to open your eyes for this.” Luz’ soft voice snapped the witch out of her terror induced trance.

They were currently flying way higher than before, being able to see almost the entirety of town and the unusually quiet Bones Borough. Only a few lights from the night market and the windows from nearby houses illuminated the scenery and a strong breeze ruffled both girls’ hair, but with a view like that it was easy not minding it one bit.

Amity hadn’t realized her grip on Luz had changed from a firm grip on her shoulders to a full hug around her waist and hiding her face on the back of her shoulder, but neither of them seemed to mind. Both of them felt comfortable, they always did around each other.

Besides, if the sight was beautiful before, it was absolutely breathtaking now, while they distanced from town and into the old woods that led to the shore. Over the horizon the pair could see the ancient remains of the Titan, white ivory of the gigantic remnants shining under the moon light and reflecting its light with the eeriness of a dream.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Luz finally spoke up, turning her head to look at Amity, whose head rested lazily on Luz’ shoulder, sharing the view of the scenery in front of them.

At any other circumstances Amity would have probably pull away and become a blushing mess out of embarrassment at her subconscious tight grip around Luz, but this wasn’t the case. Maybe it was the drowsiness of being pulled out from her bed so late at night or the altitude was doing a number on her, but at that moment, she felt the most calm and happy she had felt in a very long time.

Amity turned to sheepishly meet Luz’ gaze with her own. “It is.”

The silence between the two and the now much softer breeze lulled the two girls into comfort, but a question still swarmed in Amity’s mind.

“Luz?” Amity called, before she should regret what she was about to ask.

Luz turned slightly to face her again with a drowsy look that matched Amity’s. “Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?” Amity asked, knowing full well she was simply delaying asking her question.

“Of course.” Luz chirped back and the honesty laced in her voice made Amity finally push past the lump in her throat.

“Why go all the way to my house for a staff ride instead of just coming here by yourself?” Amity finally asked and cringed slightly at how the question had come out.

She was having so much fun with Luz at that moment and didn’t want to seem ungrateful, but the question still lingered. Why had Luz wasted all that time she could have spent doing her incredibly dangerous (and perhaps a little fun) tricks just to go all the way to Blight manor to see if Amity was even home? Also risking being caught by her parents in the process and probably going against Eda’s “quick trip and back” rule.

Luz was quiet for a few seconds, seconds that felt like hours, but she didn’t seem mad or embarrassed. She looked like she was legitimately thinking about it, her face shifting to a small pout reserved for particularly intense study sessions or brainstorming for writing ideas, searching deep inside her mind for an answer to a question she hadn’t even considered. The human girl finally lifted her gaze from the horizon and refocused on the crescent moon that hanged above them.

“I don’t know. I wanted to share this with you.” Luz finally said, almost too casually for Amity to believe it, but her tone was sincere.

And as always, Amity believed her. Luz was simply like that. Spontaneous, unpreoccupied, honest and simply herself with everything she did. 

Of course she was the kind of girl who would take her on a spontaneous magic staff ride around the island just because, not that Amity was aware of the nerves Luz had been fighting back all night to get to this moment.

But of course she wanted to fight those nerves back, because Amity was exactly the kind of girl Luz knew would actually accept to share a ride on a magic staff she barely knew how to navigate with her, despite her complaints, and turn that into one of the most wonderful nights of her life, simply by being there.

Both witch and human stayed like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence, floating aimlessly towards the shore and eyeing every detail of the Isles this new perspective allowed. Amity’s arms were still wrapped around Luz, much more at ease now and Luz relaxed into the touch in exchange, resting her head next to Amity’s, which rested on her shoulder.

The moment couldn’t last forever, no matter how much both of them wanted it to, and Luz finally turned around to drop off Amity back home. The human witch in training felt overwhelming pride when while performing some more of her stunts on Owlbert, Amity actually laughed and seemed to be enjoying the adrenaline rather than screaming for her life. Luz knew the witch would probably have some sort of payback planned already anyway.

A precarious leap to Amity’s windowsill, a quick kiss on the cheek goodnight and a whole lot of blushing later and Luz was flying away on Owlbert again, making her way back to the Owl House with a huge smile on her face.

Goes without saying, neither of them managed to sleep much that night, their hearts still pounding thinking about the night they just had that seemed straight out of a fairy tale.

It also goes without saying Eda would forever tease Luz about taking her crush on a trip around the island on her staff like the huge sap she is, much to Luz’ annoyance.

“How do you even know I was with Amity?!”

“You just told me.” Eda finally said with a knowing smirk before taking a sip from her coffee mug and turning in for the night. Luz just had to walk right into that one, huh?


	11. Take my jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a small break from writing due to work and the new semester starting, but nearing the end of this series I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading, leaving kudos and commenting on each chapter! The fact you like this little stories means the world to me and I'm glad I get to share them with all of you

Luz’ mom always said she had a tendency to under-pack for trips and holidays. Once Luz ended up in an alternate dimension instead of a summer camp, that had become the understatement of the year. Especially when the temperature around the isles started to drop and Luz found herself in the first few days before winter with shorts and her cropped hoodie.

Sure, her visit to the Isles had extended indefinitely due to… external circumstances… But they were working on it! Luz, Eda, King and the newest member of the Bad Girl Coven, Lilith were hard at work trying to fix some things left from that aftermath. But without their magic, it was a slow process, mixed with long nights of research.

Still, Luz had to carry on with some sort of routine, for the sake of her witch training and her sanity. So she continued to attend to Hexside, run errands for Eda, hang out with her friends, etcetera. 

But back to her most recent problem, Luz had absolutely no sort of winter gear, besides the fur coat, hat and boots Eda had kindly provided her on their trip to The Knee, but even those were full winter gear and the temperature wasn’t that low yet.

The leaves around town laid scattered on the ground, crunching under the human’s steps and filling her with a much needed sense of familiarity, and the cold breeze that ruffled her hair and sent shivers down her spine was becoming much more frequent. Still not cold enough for a fur coat, Luz had tried and nearly died of heatstroke on her way to school.

But the human girl prided herself on being crafty, and until she could be able to buy some sort of jacket at the market that she could both afford and that wouldn’t want to eat her, Luz settled for the only set of jeans she had packed with her and to layer some t-shirts underneath her trusty purple and white hoodie. Thankfully the school uniform was already fairly warm, but the human found herself walking faster to school each day to escape the cold breeze that seemed to get colder every day.

Today was finally the weekend and Eda was managing the weekend errands with Lilith, so Luz made the most of the warm inside the house, snuggling up next to King in the sofa with a steaming cup of tea.

Until her crystal ball interrupted whatever soap opera King was watching to display an incoming call from Willow.

“Who dares interrupt my entertainment?!” The little demon cried, standing as tall as he could manage on the sofa.

Luz patted his little skull to settle him down, mostly ignoring the outburst to answer the call.

“Hey Luz! They are setting up the harvest moon festival downtown, want to go with us?” The plant witch asked, so excited she couldn’t wait for Luz to greet her.

“Do I?! Of course!” Luz answered, beaming at the mention of a new and cool festival to attend to with her friends, which would probably end up better than the last time they went to a carnival together.

The pair settled on a time and place to meet downtown with Gus and apparently Amity, who had become a quintessential part of their little group of misfits in the past weeks. Luz decided to ignore how the mention of Amity’s name made her heart flutter for a few seconds, before dashing to her room to change from her pajamas. She was faced with the same dilemma from every time she had to leave the house, her jeans and hoodie were not going to be enough to keep her warm during the evening, especially if they stayed there past sunset, but oh well, maybe the crowd and food stands will warm up the place.

Well, the crowd and stands very much did not warm up the place, and today seemed to be the lowest temperature the Isles had reached to date. Lucky for Luz.

Luz had reached the entrance of Bones Borough, where Willow and a very excited Gus waved for her once the human girl came into view.

The marketplace was decorated with several paraphernalia around the harvest theme, which reminded Luz faintly of Halloween and autumn back home. Although the carved pumpkins and corn mazes were replaced by different vegetables Luz had never seen and the crescent moons and scythes, hopefully for harvesting, seemed to be a more prominent symbol of the festival than smiling pumpkins and skeletons.

After the trio exchanged some quick hellos Willow explained that Amity was dealing with a “sibling situation”, air quotes provided, back home and she would join them later. Yet again Luz chose to ignore a feeling of disappointment at not being able to see Amity just yet.

Inside, the market was almost unrecognizable, filled with beautiful dangling lights that illuminated the usually eerie spots and resounding with the screams of vendors and stand owners, prompting everyone to buy some sort of food or try their luck at the many games.

The group ran around eyeing the array of stands and exhibits around, went on a few small rides, played a few very much rigged games and even tried some sort of mysterious glowing orbs that were supposed to be food. It tasted faintly of caramel popcorn, so Luz couldn’t really complain; hopefully her human stomach could handle it.

“Sugar orbs! Can I have a bite?” Luz stopped mid bite at the familiar voice coming towards her, until she opened her eyes and was met with a pair of golden playful eyes and ruffled green hair.

It was Edric, and as usual, Emira stood next to him. 

“Hey, cutie.” Emira greeted her in her usual way. “And co.” She turned to wave at Willow and Gus. She had never done that with Amity’s old friends, but then again, she liked this one’s much better.

“Hey guys!” Luz greeted back, much too distracted to notice Edric taking a huge bite out of the so called sugar orb.

“Edric stop it, that’s not yours!” From behind the twins then emerged the youngest Blight, face turned to scold at her brother as it usually was.

Luz couldn’t help but let out a giggle at the display. She had to admit it was a little bit funny how the twins managed to get a rise out of their sister.

A little bit cute too, but Luz wouldn’t say that out loud.

“Sorry about the delay. Nuisance 1 and 2 wanted to come along too and my parents said I couldn’t come without them.” Amity said, gesturing vaguely towards her siblings.

Emira wasted no time to wrap her arms around her sister on a tight and overly dramatic hug, much to the youngest Blight’s annoyance.

“But baby sister! We simply wanted to escort you to the harvest festival!” Amity tried to push her sister away, but once Edric joined in she knew it was futile.

“Like the good older siblings we are!” He added.

Willow snickered at the display, thinking that some things truly never change.

“Enough!” Amity growled at them, finally breaking free from the hug and adjusting the strands of hair her siblings had ruffled.

Finally the twins seemed to have had enough of tormenting their sister and turned their attention to some of the games around, Edric insisting that he could win the giant stuffed demon toy, to which Emira retorted that it was way too big for him to drag around all evening; not like Edric would listen to her.

The trio-turned-quartet occupied themselves with some of the stands selling festival themed novelties around them. Luz was quickly lost in conversation while explaining to the group exactly what a jack-o-lantern was, mostly to a wide eyed Gus, while Willow got lost in a few festival figurines and Amity found herself lost in Luz’ eyes and how they reflected beautifully the fairy lights around them.

“What do you think, Amity?” Luz suddenly turned towards the witch to ask her a question, if only Amity knew at least half of what they were talking about she might have been able to blurt out an answer.

“Uhm… I…” Amity stammered, heath starting to rise to her cheeks out of embarrassment.

“A Halloween party sounds really cool, Luz.” Willow interjected, throwing an inconspicuous wink at Amity. The green haired witch threw her a small smile in return for the help, but now, what in the Titans name was Halloween exactly?

“Yeah, sounds fun.” Amity managed to say. Which wasn’t even a lie; she might not know what Halloween is but anything that involved Luz was always fun.

“Sweet! I mean it would mostly just be us watching horror movies but we could dress up and everything.” Luz said, barely containing her excitement and Gus following suit.

So it was a human thing, seemingly a holiday? Amity would ask Luz more about it later.

Right now she was getting lost in the conversation again, and in those beautiful dark brown eyes, while the group strolled through the market. Normally, Amity would be embarrassed and worried out of her mind to be caught staring at the human with the biggest heart eyes she could muster, but lately it was different, she allowed herself simple pleasures like that. Besides, the market place was so busy, no one was paying that much attention to her.

On another note, staring at her human crush had proved useful, once she noticed Luz was shivering slightly with every small breeze and trying to stand as close to the food stands as possible, as if she were looking for even the smallest heath source.

Immediately it clicked in Amity’s head that Luz was most likely freezing out there and the witch slapped herself mentally for not noticing earlier. Everyone had on at least a sweater or jacket and multiple layers of clothing, she had even brought her scarf with her after seeing the weather report about today being the lowest temperature recorded of the past months, but Luz was wearing a simple pair of jeans and her usual short sleeved hoodie. It was fair to assume maybe human physiognomy was less susceptible to the cold, but the shivers and goosebumps in Luz’ skin were much too apparent for that hypothesis.

Gus and Willow turned away from them for a second to go buy something to drink from a vendor nearby, and so, before Luz could spark up conversation again Amity decided to interject first.

“Luz aren’t you cold?” Amity asked, concern laced in her voice.

Luz stared at her wide eyed for a second, answering with a long string of very not causal “no’s” before leaning on the lamp post next to them trying to look as casual as possible, but flinching away with a yelp once the cold iron made contact with the exposed skin of her arm.

Amity hummed in response. “Here.”

Before Luz could say a thing, still rubbing her cold arm, Amity took off her black jean jacket and offered it to Luz. “Take my jacket. It’s way too cold tonight for your cat hoodie.”

Luz stood in front of the witch, mouth slightly agape with a deepening blush that ran from her cheeks all the way to her ears.

“No way, don’t worry Amity. I’m not even c-cold.” Luz cursed at the way her voice wavered at the last word because of a sudden cold breeze. Well, because of the breeze and because of the beautiful girl in front of her offering her jacket.

“You know I won’t take no for an answer.” Amity insisted, still holding the jacket in front of Luz, a slight teasing tone to her voice but Luz knew she was serious.

She didn’t want Amity to get cold because of her, Luz hated being troublesome, but Amity had come prepared and wore a thick dark pink turtle neck sweater underneath her jacket and had a scarf tied loosely around her neck.

Then again, Amity wouldn’t accept no for an answer and Luz simply couldn’t say no to Amity; and so, witch a sheepish grin and deep blush, which was now shared by the green haired witch, she accepted the jacket and put it on. Luz sighed at the warmth she had so dearly missed from the second she left the Owl House and Amity let out a giggle.

“Not even cold, huh?” Amity asked her with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh shush.” Luz snapped back through a laugh and eyed the new addition to her outfit. “How do I look?” The human girl asked, popping the hood of her cat-eared hoodie with one hand and throwing finger guns at Amity with the other.

How was she so ridiculously adorable? If Amity let herself think about that for a second longer, or about the fact that the prettiest girl she had ever laid eyes on was wearing her jacket, she was sure she would combust, so she stopped the thought.

“Not bad.” She managed to answer; maybe an octave higher than usual but she considered it a win to have managed to answer at all. “The cat ears really tie it all together.”

Luz laughed before throwing around a few dramatic poses that made Amity laugh again, and this time both of them caught the blush on the other’s face.

The moment didn’t last long, since Willow and Gus were back with their drinks and ready to drag the pair to another new ride Gus was eager to try, celebrating he was finally tall enough for it.

Luz had to admit she was enjoying the festival much more now she wasn’t shivering from the cold every two seconds and the way the jacket smelled faintly of vanilla and mint was a big plus, the same smell that made her stomach do summersaults whenever she hugged Amity or stood too close to her.

When the evening came to an end the group said their goodbyes by the gate of the market. Luz tried her best to return the jacket to Amity, but the witch insisted Luz kept it, since she still had to make the walk back to the Owl House. Edric and Emira observed the whole exchange from a few feet away, with their usual mischievous grins adorning their faces. They were SO going tease Mittens about it for at least a month.

Luz waved at the three of them before stuffing her hands on the jacket pockets and walking back towards her home, taking in one last vanilla scented breath in.

Little did she know, Amity would refuse to take the jacket back every time Luz tried to return it, every time offering some sort of excuse for Luz to keep it and so Luz sported Amity’s jacket during most of fall and part of winter. Around school, while running errands with Eda and especially when the two of them hung out.

It wasn’t that far off from a dream come true for both of them. And hey, the best part was, Luz wasn’t cold anymore.


	12. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Writing this story has been an amazing ride and I'll be honest, it’s kind of sad to see it end but it’s also very fulfilling.  
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it, leave kudos and comment on it and for your patience with the very inconsistent posting schedule.  
> I have a few ideas for another series like this one for these same pair of dorks so if you’re interested, keep posted

Luz couldn’t hear a thing, her ears where ringing too loud. If she focused enough, she could perhaps hear her frantic panting or the leaves breaking underneath her feet at each step, but right now she didn’t have time for that.

She didn’t have time for the exhaustion or the stinging pain she felt on every muscle of her body either.

She had to get Amity to safety.

Right now the witch’s body laid unconscious in her arms, with a few scratches on her face, and she couldn’t stop herself from checking she was still breathing every few minutes. Luz was sprinting towards the Owl House, or so she hoped, it was hard to tell. It was too dark already and the foliage was much too dense.

How were they even in this mess?

Oh right. She remembered now.

The day had started like any other, better than average even. They were supposed to be enjoying a beach day; Luz and Amity and the rest of their friends. Even Eda and Lilith had joined in too for a while, with the excuse of having to keep an eye on the kids in case they bothered a sea monster again.

It was a little cold, since the summer sun had been replaced with cloudy autumn afternoons, not to mention the beaches of the Isles were nothing like the beaches Luz was used to, but they had a great time. They played with an old Frisbee Eda found in her trash stash, had lunch underneath a much too small umbrella, Luz told them about some human delicacy she called “s’mores” and they even made King a sand castle fit for a monarch of his status. Everything was going great! 

Until it wasn’t.

It all happened way too quickly. Gus had gone to retrieve their Frisbee once it flew a little too far away towards the huge cliffs. Then the young witch had come back screaming, being followed closely by a trio of huge frantic snake-like creatures.

Eda and Lilith had retrieved back to the Owl House earlier to rest and prepare some dinner, while the teenagers insisted on staying at the beach for a while longer.

Of course, the group of misfits had faced weird vicious creatures before. Hell, they had even faced against the emperor’s coven and come out in one piece, but there were way too many creatures and they were unprepared, to say the least.

Eventually, the group split up, not like they were planning it, and one of the creatures ended up chasing King and Gus, another chased Willow and the last one went after Amity and Luz. The witch in training wasn’t sure exactly where her friends had run off to, she was much too focused on timing her glyphs just right to hit the creature while one of Amity’s abominations held it off, but it was futile.

The creature mauled at the abomination and charged against Luz. Its huge fangs would have meet human skin, if it wasn’t for Amity who threw herself in front of Luz at just the right moment to throw a fireball at the creature. She had saved her yet again, but caught a nasty blow from the creature’s long tail after it retrieved in one swift movement.

“Amity!” Luz cried. She remembered screaming, but hearing no sound.

The green haired witch laid at the sand, unmoving, and Luz thought the worst.

Once she reached her friend she noticed she was still breathing, but badly wounded by the impact.

Luz gently shook her, then tried to get her to her feet once she saw the creature was reading itself to attack them again, but it was useless. Amity was out cold.

So, Luz did what any fearless champion would have done. She carried Amity in her arms and ran as fast as she could to get her to safety, hoping they would lose the creature through the woods near the shore that hopefully led back to the Owl House.

A faint sense of Déjà vu hit the human, reminding her of the occasion after that grudgeby match against Boscha when she had offered to carry Amity to the infirmary, right after she took a foul tackle on her behalf no less.

Luz frowned unconsciously at the memory.

Amity was always getting hurt because of her. At that stupid grudgeby match, at the library, that time at The Knee. Even at Grom if both of them hadn’t acted so quickly.

But right now was not the time to feel bad. She had to get Amity to safety.

-

Amity opened her eyes slowly, feeling a headache press at her temples and a fluffy tail swaying by her side.

Wait. A fluffy tail?

Her mouth was dry, but she managed to moan a sound that should have been some sort of question, only unintelligible to anyone else.

“Hey! She’s up! Luz’ cupcake-murdering friend is up!” Cried a shriek-y voice, much too loudly for the headache Amity was having.

Now Amity recognized the fluffy tail and the annoying voice. That was King. Luz’… pet? Personal demon? The witch decided to settle for the word “friend”. She had much more important stuff to worry about, like where she was or why her body ached so badly when she tried to sit up.

“Oh stars, thank gods you’re all right.” Now that was a more familiar voice. It was the unmistakable sweet tone of Willow, rushing to Amity’s side to help her sit up.

Following after her where Gus and Eda.

“Don’t try to move too much, greenie. That was one nasty hit you took.” Eda said, before laying a steaming cup on the coffee table in front of her.

Now she remembered.

The Frisbee game by the shore, the slithering beasts that attacked them, throwing herself in front of Luz to protect her, no plan whatsoever.

_Luz._

Amity looked around frantically trying to find the human, fearing the worse. Fearing her pathetic effort had been for nothing, and that the sweet, caring girl she had grown to know and love was…

Then as if on cue Luz came walking out of the kitchen, holding a brew while Lilith gave her some instructions.

Golden eyes met browns and for a second Amity felt frozen, both of shock and relief, if that was even possible.

“Amity!” Luz cried, and it was the sweetest melody to the witch’s ears.

The human handed the brew over to Lilith with the delicacy of a bulldozer and dashed for the living room sofa, where Amity laid half sitting to wrap her into a tight hug.

Amity was surprised at the gesture. Not because she still hadn’t grown used to Luz’ hugs, but because everything was happening much too fast for her hazy brain to comprehend it all.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Luz whispered into the crook of her neck, a slight waver in her voice, and Amity allowed herself to relax a little, just enough to return the hug and melt at Luz’ warmth.

Luz finally pulled away with a sweet smile and tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, a bittersweet sight for the green haired witch.

She looked around to find Eda and Willow smirking at her almost as sweetly, even if more teasingly. That was when Amity’s brain finally caught up and sent a blush to reel through her face and ears.

Over a warm cup of tea and the roaring fire of the house’s chimney, they explained everything to Amity. How Willow had managed to fend off one of the creatures with a giant magic thorn, how Gus and King had reached the Owl House in time to alert Eda and Lilith of the monsters and how they had found Luz, carrying an unconscious Amity through the woods. 

It was already night time when the teenagers played at the beach, but judging by the glint of the moon outside the window, it was probably really late now. Amity tensed, grabbing her warm cup with both hands, when she remembered Luz’ offer of hosting the trio for a sleepover. She let out a sigh of relief. Coming home to her parents hurt yet again for her “foolishness” and having to come up with another excuse would have been much too tiresome.

Thankfully the conversation had shifted from Luz and Amity’s “Saving Private Ryan moment”, whatever that weird human reference meant, so some of the attention was lifted from the green haired witch. Some, because Luz caught the way Amity’s shoulder’s tensed.

“Hey, it’s okay. Gus called Edric and Emira just in case and they said they’d cover for you at home.” Luz assured her with a soft smile and her warm hand resting atop of hers.

Amity offered an equally sweet smile as an answer. How did this girl manage to read her so easily most of the time was a mystery to Amity, not that she complained though.

“Okay, I think I’ve had enough excitement for a day. I’m going to bed.” Lilith said on her usual soft spoken manner.

She excused herself, picking the forgotten cups to carry to the kitchen and offering Amity a heartening smile. She wasn’t her mentor anymore, and she was never that much of a reassuring figure to Amity at all to begin with, but over the weeks Lilith had spent at the Owl House she had righted some wrongs with everyone, including her former pupil. It was a good start.

Eda stood up too, cracking her back loudly.

“You three can crash wherever you want. You always do, anyway.” Eda said, waving her hand dismissively, but Luz knew that tone all too well, that “I don’t care but I secretly do” tone.

The Owl Lady ruffled Luz’ hair slightly, earning a chuckle from the human before she wished her a good night and promised no more mishaps and monsters from the four of them, at which Eda only scoffed in response. 

The group had grown used to a certain routine after several sleepovers at the Owl House, so they set up their sleeping bags at Luz’ room and readied for a much needed night’s sleep.

King had gone up with them, and in a very uncharacteristic manner, pulled shyly at Amity’s pajama pants to catch her attention. Amity turned towards the small demon, head cocked to the side in confusion.

“Uhm, here.” The King of demons said, offering Amity a stuffed toy bunny she had seen the creature cuddle a few times. “Helps me feel better when I’ve had a rough day. Maybe he can do the same for you.”

The stuffed toy reminded Amity of her very own Otabin plushie she kept at home, under her bed where her siblings couldn’t tease her about it and her parents couldn’t call it childish or indecorous.

“Thank you, King. That’s very sweet.” Amity said with a sweet smile, holding the stuffed rabbit with the utmost respect and care.

The tiny demon didn’t answer, possibly out of embarrassment, and simply scurried over to his little bed, where he plopped down to rest.

“Dios. I can’t with you two.” Luz said, standing underneath the doorframe and holding her hands against her cheeks, trying to contain a squeal from the adorable scene in front of her.

Amity felt embarrassed at being caught holding the stuffed toy, but even she had to admit, it had been pretty adorable, so she did the next best thing and laughed.

“I think King doesn’t hate me anymore.” Amity said, playing with the long ears of the rabbit. Luz had to suppress yet another squeal at that. This girl was too much for her.

“Yeah, well, giving you his bunny is a pretty big deal. Should I be jealous?” Luz said with a grin. The words had come out way too quickly, but the deep blush in Amity’s face had made her do a quick rewind; that hadn’t come out at all how she thought.

“I-I mean, ‘cause he never lets me take his bunny. ‘C-cause it’s pretty especial to him, you know? And all…” 

Luz rubbed at the back of her neck sheepishly and bit her lip in an attempt to stop her rambling. A little too late or that now.

Then Amity let out another giggle, and everything was right in Luz’ world.

“In that case, yeah, you should be jealous.” Amity said, with that teasing tone Luz had grown familiar to.

-

Normally the group would stay up playing games, telling stories or simply chatting, but it didn’t take long for Gus and Willow to fall sleep, not after the day they had. On the sleeping bag over to the right was a different story. Amity was tired, sore and even her pride hurt a bit, but she couldn’t bring herself to sleep.

The scene at the beach replayed in her head over and over again.

Sharp, white fangs coming at Luz, then at her, then a hit that sent a sharp pain to her ribs and then nothing.

Amity decided to stop trying to force herself to close her eyes and decided to stare at the old beams of the house, at the variety of books and trinkets at every corner of Luz’ room, at the glint of moonlight that filtered through the window.

Anything except closing her eyes.

Over at Luz’ end of the small room was a similar story. She couldn’t get her mind away from the guilt she felt, away from the memories of the day. About how Amity had hurt herself because of her and how it wasn’t even the first time it happened.

The human girl let out a big sigh, unaware of the green haired witch that heard her, and decided to step out of her sleeping bag to go to the kitchen. Maybe there was still some hot chocolate left and hopefully Eda hadn’t spiked it yet.

Luz tip toed around Willow, Gus and King making sure not to wake them up trying to get to the door, until a pair of golden eyes startled her, catching the glint on the corner of her eyes.

Amity was now sitting up on her sleeping bag, staring at Luz with shiny tired eyes, one of the brightest things Luz had laid eyes on next to the lights of her glyphs. But as beautiful as that sight was, it was still unexpected, so Luz had to suppress a surprised squeal and jumped slightly at being caught sneaking out.

“Sorry. I heard you moving around.” Amity apologized through a whisper, afraid of waking up the rest of her friends.

Luz finally caught her breath and rubbed at her arm with a smile. “It’s okay.” She assured.

“Can’t sleep either?” Luz asked the witch, who simply shook her head in response; then signaled for her to follow her downstairs.

Amity considered it for a second; she didn’t like sneaking around the Owl House. It felt sort of disrespectful to Eda and it was much too creepy, especially at night; but it’s not like she had anything better to do. So the witch pulled her sheet away and followed the human, who had to suppress another squeal, of excitement this time.

Luz grabbed Amity’s hand while paying little to no attention to the blush on the witch’s face or her own and they made their way downstairs. Normally, Luz would try her best to find out what made Amity lose sleep, especially after the day they had, but she didn’t want to pry on her friend’s business. She had learned to calm down, to listen and be patient, especially with Amity, who still had a bit of a hard time talking about her feelings.

Now in the kitchen, Amity went to grab a couple of mugs while Luz inspected the pot containing the remaining hot chocolate. It smelled fine, even now that was cold and the chocolate had settled to the bottom of the pot, but it was good enough for both of them.

Amity went on to turn on the stove with a fire spell, but Luz put a hand in front of her to stop her with a quick “buh buh buh” sound.

“Allow me.” Luz said, pulling out her trusty note pad and scribbling the fire glyph she had learned a few months ago, creating a small fire that turned on the stove in no time. It had taken her a couple of attempts over time to create the perfect fire that would actually stay on and would not burn down the kitchen, so Luz was pretty proud. 

Amity was really proud of the progress Luz had made and showed it through the big smile that crept on her face.

After a few minutes the chocolate was steaming again, so Luz put out the fire with a swift movement of another glyph scribbled on a napkin, feeling confident enough to add some flair to the movement of her hand that put out the fire.

“Now you’re just getting cocky.” Amity teased despite laughing, and went on to pour some chocolate on both mugs.

“Learned from the best.” Luz joked back, blowing the steam away of her mug with a playful smile.

“Oh no, that’s definitely Illusion track levels of cockiness. I blame the twins, or maybe Gus.” Amity shot a playful look at Luz while pouring some chocolate for herself.

Luz couldn’t contain her chuckle, mostly because it was true.

“It rubs off.” Luz admitted.

The pair stood there at the kitchen for a few minutes, sipping on their hot chocolate and laughing, talking about whatever came to mind. It was always so easy to just be with each other, and they never seemed to run out of thing to talk about.

Amity glanced at the clock on the wall of the kitchen, realizing it was almost 1:30 in the morning. She was that much of a night owl, pun intended, but after the day they had she was surprised neither her nor Luz were fast asleep on their sleeping bags. The witch turned back to look at the human girl, the hint of a question poking from her lips.

“Can I ask why you were awake?” Amity asked, taking another sip from her mug hoping that would conceal the embarrassment from her face.

“Didn’t want to waste this chocolate.” Luz half lied and turned her gaze away from the witch.

Amity was observant, so she had grown accustomed to some of Luz’ little habits, like facing away from her when she lied. Still, she didn’t want to push her, and for the first time in her short life, Amity didn’t have a witty remark to answer, so she left it at that.

Their mugs quickly ran out of chocolate, leaving the two awkwardly standing in the middle of the kitchen, not quite ready to go back to stare at the ceiling of Luz’ room.

From across the entrance of the kitchen Amity saw Luz’ deck of Uno cards neatly placed on the coffee table. They hadn’t had time to play today, with the bloodthirsty monster attack and everything, so she thought, why not?

“Want me to destroy you at a couple rounds of Uno?” Amity asked with a raised eyebrow, lightening the mood by a few tons.

Luz agreed to the challenge, making some sort of silly accent that never failed to make Amity laugh.

Neither could have known this because gazing at the clock was too much of a distraction from their very intense game of Uno, but it was now about 3am, and sleep was starting to creep up on both girls. It was almost ironic, how their bodies finally felt tired enough to rest when they were finally having fun. This was evidenced by Amity letting out a yawn her tiny hand barely begun to cover and Luz felt that hint of guilt tug at her heart strings yet again, feeling bad for keeping Amity up for a silly game of Uno, or fifteen.

“Everything okay Luz?” Amity asked, making Luz’ head snap up to meet golden eyes. Oh, so she had noticed.

Luz ran a hand through her hair, considering lying to Amity again with a simple excuse of being tired or to how she had lost the last 5 rounds of Uno, but what good would that do? Luz hated lying, especially to Amity, so on a surge of bravery and under the cover of the dimmed lights around them, Luz spoke up.

“I guess I…” She started, forcing herself to finish her sentence. It was too late to backtrack anyway, and Amity was staring at her with that worried expression that always made her stomach feel like she just drank a gallon of milk.

“I was really worried for you, today. And I feel bad that you got hurt because of me… again…” Amity leaned forward to grab Luz’ hand that rested on her knee, having placed down her cards a while ago.

Amity knew she had to say something, she wanted to reassure Luz so bad, about how that had been nothing and about how she would jump in front of thousands of horrors just to make sure Luz was okay, but she felt like the human girl still had a few words that needed to come out.

“I know I tend to bite off more than I can chew, and you always end up getting hurt because of me and my dumb ideas or because I’m too weak to do something… I’m sorry, Amity...” Luz finally said, forcing the tears that prickled at the corners of her eyes to stay there.

Luz felt the lump on her throat grow 10 sizes bigger at the end of that sentence.

She had grown aware of how dangerous the Boiling Isles were about five minutes after she had crossed that magic door, but it always amazed her how okay her friends where with living in a world where even a measly school dance could mean your death.

Luz had come much too close to losing people she loved in the past months, so to experience that again, well, it was a lot.

That was finally too much for Amity, and the witch decided that a simple hand squeeze wasn’t going to cut it, so she launched herself at Luz, wrapping her arms tightly around the human like she had done with her instead so many times before.

Luz was frozen in place, mouth slightly agape at the sudden gesture, and after quickly wiping the tears away from her eyes she returned the hug.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Amity breathed out into Luz’ shoulder. Then she pulled back, keeping her hands on each of Luz’ shoulders to stare at those dark brown eyes that made her heart skip a few beats every time.

“If I get hurt is never your fault. These sorts of things happen, and if it means I get to protect you, then it’s worth it.” Amity finished her sentence with an honest smile, small, but filled with sentiment.

Luz smiled back and felt like crying again, but managed to suppress it. She placed her hands on top of Amity’s and unconsciously interlaced their fingers.

Amity eyed the displayed with slightly wide eyes and a feverish blush on her face, while Luz’ eyes kept themselves on the girl in front of her, so close she could probably count her lashes, like that cheesy line in so many fanfics she had read. 

“Amity…”

“Luz, I…”

Both of them spoke up at the same time, golden eyes finally meeting brown ones.

“Sorry, you go first.” Amity said through a sheepish smile that Luz returned.

“No, I… Don’t think I have anything to say.” Luz admitted, still transfixed by the girl in front of her.

And it was true. When she was with Amity she felt like her words flowed effortlessly to land on understanding and interested ears, but right now words felt unnecessary.

Amity shared the sentiment, she had for a while now, and wasn’t sure what to say either or if she should say anything at all.

“Me neither.” The green haired witch finally said, allowing herself to get lost in the warmth that radiated form the beautiful girl in front of her, literally and figuratively.

And so both of them stayed like that until the first few rays of sunshine decided to poke through the windows of the Owl House. They weren’t sure who moved next to the other first, or who laid their head on top of the other’s first or how their hands stayed interlocked through all of that, but it couldn’t have been more perfect.

Their small wordless conversation carried so much meaning, probably more than both of them had yet to realize, but they understood enough; enough to know that they would always be there for each other. It didn’t matter if their day carried with it demons, monsters, tests, talent shows, market strolls, beach days or hot chocolate, there was no one else both girls would want to share those things with. 

Because there was only one Amity, and there was only one Luz, and many, many ways to say “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha didnt see that ending coming, I know I didnt, it was a thing of the moment


End file.
